Twisted Fates
by SilverLady
Summary: Heero finds gets more than he bargins for when he meets a street boy with a secret, one even he doesn't know about.
1. Prologue

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates

Prologue 

By SilverLady

The wind howled through the rocks as the rain beat down on the hunched figure walking slowly up the trail. Now and then the figure would stumble on a slippery rock, but would manage to remain upright and moving.

Duo shuddered as the wind blew another spat of rain through his clothes. _Damn, I should have stayed in Deran. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ Ignoring the pain that lanced through him, he pulled his travel worn cloak tighter around him and kept moving. He knew that if he didn't find some kind of shelter soon, this storm would be the death of him. 

He hadn't quite understood the feeling inside him that had urged him to move on, instead of staying in Deran as he had originally intended. He'd figured that the large town would be a good place to hole up for a month or so, until he was ready to travel again. But he'd felt restless and uneasy from the moment he'd entered the town. Something in the valley beyond seemed to be calling and finally he'd given into its call.

Now he was regretting that decision. The storm had come up suddenly and seemed to be going worse with each step he took. And if the storm wasn't bad enough, the pains had started again, this time in earnest. He knew that the time was now, that this wasn't just practice this time.

_Please, let me find something. Anything. I don't want to die out here alone._

After stumbling for what seemed like the hundredth time, Duo was ready to simply lie down on the ground and sleep. He was so tired and it hurt so bad. He really didn't think he had the energy to keep going. It was taking all of his concentration to simply stay upright. 

 Just as he was ready to give up, he spotted a cluster of rocks off to his right. Moving carefully across the rough terrain, he made his way to them. They would hopefully provide some protection from the storm.

To his great relief, the rocks had fallen in such a manner that they formed a small cave at their base. He eased himself into the small shelter. Leaning back against the rocks, he relaxed slightly. He knew he wasn't out of danger yet. There was still too much of a chance of him dying on this lonely mountain. 

As yet another pain tightened the muscles of his body, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Unbidden, a face rose in his mind. A man with eyes of dark blue and wild brown hair. _Heero__._ He could never really hate the proud man for what he'd done. He just wished that things could have been different.   

_I wish you were here now. I need you so much._ __

Duo smiled a little as he remembered the first time he'd met Heero Yuy.    


	2. Chapter One

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part One

By SilverLady

The sun was shining down through the trees, sparkling off the water of the slow moving stream in dancing spots of light. The wind stirred the treetops now and then and the soft sound of birds singing filled the air.

Duo Maxwell sighed as he laid in the grass, looking up through the branches of the huge, old tree he was lying under. He liked coming here, to get away from the hell that was his life and just enjoy the peace and quiet for a while. Times like this didn't happen very often in his daily life, so he savored them when they did.

Duo was so absorbed in enjoying the soft sounds of nature that he didn't hear the approaching figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" An angry voice broke into Duo's thoughts, jerking him back to reality. 

Lazily, he turned his head slightly to look at the figure looming over him. He would guess the young man to be a few years older than his own fifteen, with dark brown hair that seemed to defy taming and flashing dark blue eyes. The best way Duo could think of to describe the young man's body was… solid. He had broad shoulders that tapered down in a slender waist. He was muscular, but not overly so. 

_Very nice._Duo had long ago accepted that he found boys much more interesting to look at than girls. It was just the way he was and he saw no reason to change it.

"I asked you a question," the dark-haired boy snapped. "Are you stupid or something?"

Duo continued to watch. "I would think what I was doing would be perfectly obvious."

"This is my spot."

Duo tilted his head backward, looking at the trunk of the tree behind him. "I don't see any name here. Seems you're mistaken. This is a public park," _The only one in this city. _"I can be here if I want."

The man crossed his arms across his chest. "This is my spot," he repeated stubbornly. Heero Yuy could not believe that someone was actually sitting in his private place. It was the one place in the entire city he could come to and be alone when his stepfather was being an ass. Which he was today. 

Duo crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "There's plenty of room."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No. And I don't care. This is the first time in weeks I've managed to get out here. I'll leave when I'm ready and not before."

"I am Heero Yuy."

Duo could hear the haughty tone in which the name was given. "And I'm Duo Maxwell."

Heero was getting angrier by the minute. "I would think even you would know who I am."

Actually Duo knew exactly whom Heero Yuy was, but he wasn't going to let that make any difference.  _I got here first. I'll be damned if I'm going to let any high and mighty rich boy make me leave. Just cause he was lucky enough to be born to money don't mean he can boss me around. _"And that's supposed to impress me because?"

Heero sputtered angrily. He'd never met anyone who didn't immediately start fawning over him, because of who he was and who his family was. 

Duo smiled to himself. It was nice to get one over on the rich sometimes. He rarely had that opportunity. He was usually on his knees in front of them.

Heero continued to glare at the young man for several minutes, but it made no impact on him. Finally, with an angry exhalation, Heero flopped to the ground next to Duo.

"You're an ass," he informed Duo.

"Thank you," Duo replied. He had a feeling it was about time someone didn't bow down to the young Lord.

Silence reined for several minutes. Duo noticed that, slowly, the anger and tension that radiated from the man next to him dissipated. 

Finally Heero sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He turned his head slightly to study the body next to him. 

The long braid of hair would cause most people to automatically assume that the figure was female, but the tight, form fitting black pants belied that. There was no doubt, to anyone who bothered to look, that this person was very male. The dark shirt that he wore was somewhat loose, only hinting at the form it covered.

Heero frowned slightly. There was something odd about the way the boy dressed, but it wasn't something that he could immediately put his finger on. Maybe it was the contrast between the loose shirt and very tight pants. Or maybe it was the unusually dark color of the clothing. He wasn't sure.

"You aren't impressed at all, are you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Heero was surprised at the question. He hadn't really thought about it like that before. He was used to people practically falling over themselves to make an impression with him. So he said nothing, not completely sure what the answer was.

Duo finally looked over at him. "Sometimes talking to a disinterested party helps put things in perspective."

"Are you disinterested?"

"Why should I care about the trials and tribulations of the rich and bored? I have plenty of things to deal with of my own."

"Why do you think I'm bored?"

"When you got up this morning, I bet you did the same thing you do every morning. Shoved the latest wench out of your bed, got your manservant to bring you breakfast, went for an early ride and got into an argument about some silly little thing with your stepfather."

Heero winced. The boy had hit painfully close to the mark. "I didn't shove any woman out of my bed," he protested.

"Probably because she had the sense to already be gone."

"You have a very bad attitude towards the nobility, don't you?"

"Probably. It's not that you have something I don't. It's the fact that you lord it over us. It's the fact that you sit around, bitching and complaining about how horrible your lives are, when you have no idea what hard is. You don't have to worry about where your next meal is coming from or how you're going to pay for it. You don't have to worry about whether or not you're even going to have a place to sleep that night. Believe me, your worst problem is nothing compared to what the rest of us poor peons have to deal with every day. Hell, the only hard thing you have to really worry about is your prick."

Heero blinked, hearing the underlying despair in the other boy's voice. Maybe his argument with his stepfather this morning over the purchase of a new horse had been a bit petty. But still, his life was far from easy.

Before he could form any kind of retort though, Duo suddenly sat up. "Damn! It's getting late." Scrambling to his feet, Duo began to brush the leaves and grass from his clothing. 

"Where are you going?" Heero demanded.

A strange looked passed across Duo's face. It was gone in an instant, though, replaced by an odd smile.  "To work. We poor people do that, you know."

Heero glared. "I know that."

"Good. I've got to be going. Enjoy your pout." With that, Duo turned and darted away.

"I'm not pouting!" Heero shouted after him.

A soft laugh echoed back at him.

Heero crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not. Men do not pout. They sulk."


	3. Chapter Two

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Two

By SilverLady

Duo sighed as he leaned his head back against the rock. If someone had told him then that first angry encounter would lead not only to a friendship but something much more, he would have laughed himself sick.

He certainly had never thought he'd go and fall in love with the angry young man.

"Are you here again?" the angry voice intruded on Duo's thought, again. "I was hoping you'd quit coming here."

Duo barely stirred. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"You haven't been here in the past two weeks." There was a soft thud as Heero flopped down next to Duo's prone body.__

"Yeah, well, unlike you I have to try and make a living. I've been too busy to get out here." _There are a lot of single men traveling this time of year._

"You don't like me, do you?"

"It's not you, really. It's what you are that I don't like."

"Why not?"

"Because your kind are what killed my parents."

Heero blinked in surprise. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh, not directly. But the actions they took caused my parents' deaths nonetheless. Or rather the lack of actions."

"Elaborate."

"They died in one of the epidemics that sweep through the city from time to time. If the people higher up had seen to the distribution of the medicine, they wouldn't have died."

"Maybe there wasn't one."

"There was. I remember my father trying to buy some when my mother got sick. He didn't have enough money."

Heero was quiet for a moment. "But one time…."  
  


"It's all the time," Duo snapped, sitting up to glare at Heero. "It's a great way to thin out the unwanted portion of the population. Over three thousand people died in the last one. All because they didn't have the money to buy the medicine. If the Council had seen to the distribution of the medicine, a lot fewer people would have died."

"The Council does what it can."

"Bullshit. If one noble came to them needing help, they'd fall all over themselves seeing to the problem. But if you don't have money you don't count."

Heero stared off across the stream. "What do you do for a living?"

Duo winced at the question. It wasn't something he liked about himself. "Anything I can to make money. At least enough to live on."

"Where do you live?"

"Anywhere I can find a place to sleep."

Heero looked at Duo in shock. "You live on the streets."

"Not literally."

"Don't you have a home?"

"I lost that when I lost my parents."

"There are places…."

"The street are better than any one those places. Glorified slave camps are all they are."

"That's not true. They provide jobs for those who….."  
  
"You ever been to one of those places? Don't talk about what you don't know. They may pretty it up for the delicate sensibilities of the nobles, but it still ain't no better that a slave camp. Long hours with little pay. And most of the time you end up owing so much to the company that you never get out."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Duo laughed. "You? I doubt if there is anything you could or would do."

Just then there was the rustle of leaves as someone approached the spot. Duo was instantly on his feet, ready to flee.

A man dressed in the uniform of the Red Guard stepped out from behind the tree. "Lord Heero, I found you."

Heero's face went blank and hard. "Obviously."

"You are needed back at the Palace. Your stepfather has called a meeting of the Council."

Heero closed his eyes for a minute. "And where is my stepbrother?"

"He had another fight with his Lordship. Nobody knows where he went."

Duo said nothing as he slipped away. _Guess things aren't too rosy in the house of the Lord._


	4. Chapter Three

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Three 

By SilverLady 

A cold wind was blowing through the trees as Duo walked up to the stream. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees and now lay broken and forgotten on the ground. It was how Duo felt at times. Especially today.

He sighed as he sank to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

_Why does it still hurt so much?_

Burying his face in the hollow of his legs, he struggled to hold the tears back.

It was growing dark when Heero approached his place. He needed a few minutes in the quiet solitude to gather his thoughts. 

He froze when he realized there was already some one sitting under the tree. _Who?_

He relaxed when he recognized the long braid of hair trailing down the figure's back.

_Why can't he find someplace else to go?_ Heero huffed angrily as he walked over to where Duo was sitting. He did notice that Duo seemed to be curled up on himself, not in his usual sprawled position.

"Why are you here today?" Heero demanded as he sat down. 

Duo didn't even look at him. If fact, he didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Heero frowned. Something was definitely wrong here.

After several minutes of silence from the braided boy Heero was growing a little worried. He hadn't admitted it, even to himself, but he found the boy's ceaseless chatter comforting. Here was someone who was willing to talk to him as an equal, not as someone who could get something for him. Silence from the boy was…. Wrong.

"What's the matter?" Heero finally asked, turning to look at Duo.

"Nothing," came the muffled reply. 

Heero could hear the tears in Duo's voice, tears he was obviously fighting. "I believe you told me once it helps sometimes to talk to a disinterested party."

Duo looked up at him, his eyes sad and red-rimmed. "It's nothing," he choked out.

Heero reached over and brushed a finger across Duo's cheek. "You've been crying."

Duo jerked his head away. "No," he denied vehemently, scrubbing at his eyes with his fist. "Boys don't cry."

"Then you've got something in your eyes, because they're watering badly."

Duo blinked at Heero in surprise. "You really want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Duo stared off into the growing darkness. "Today is the day my mother died," he whispered softly.

Heero looked at him for a minute. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "Did you go and visit her grave?" He knew that it was a tradition in this city to make a pilgrimage to the gravesite of loved ones on the date of their deaths, to pay respect and to remember.

"She doesn't have one. Neither does my father. We didn't have the money to pay for a grave. They were taken away and burned." Duo buried his head back in his arms. "Like unwanted trash."

Heero was quiet for several minutes. It seemed wrong that Duo had no way to honor his parents' memories. Suddenly he rose to his feet and ran off.

Duo sighed as he listened to Heero's retreating footsteps. He wasn't really surprised that he left so abruptly. It wasn't as if he cared about him or his problems.

It took Heero nearly half an hour to find the things he needed and return to the park. He was relieved to see Duo still sitting where he'd left him.

With a slight huff he sat down next to Duo. "Here," he said, shoving a package roughly at Duo.

Duo looked down at it. "What?"

"Open it."

Slowly Duo opened the package. Inside was what appeared to be a small boat with two candles placed in it. "What?" he asked again.

"In my country there is a day each year when we remember those who have passed on. We light candles and float them down the river, to honor and to remember. Since you have no place to visit your parents, I figured this would be a good way for you to do the same."

Duo looked down at the small boat in his hands, then at Heero. Slowly a smile crossed his face. "Thank you."

Heero nodded briskly. "Everyone needs a way to honor their family." With that he produced a small box of matches and handed them to Duo. "It's only right that you light the candles."

Duo took the matches with a hand that trembled slightly. After carefully striking one he light the first candle. "James Andrew Maxwell," he whispered, remembering the large boisterous man that had been his father. He'd always felt safe with him, feeling that his father's large hands and larger heart could keep everything bad away. He remembered the smell of smoke that surrounded his father when he came home from working the forge and the way he would laugh as he threw his son up into the air as a greeting. He also remembered the gentle way he would stroke his mother's hair with a soft look in his eyes. And he remembered the shattered man who had watched as his beloved wife slipped away from him. "I love you, Dad and I miss you. Be happy with Mom."

Then he lit the second candle. "Angelina Catherine Maxwell," he said, an image of a golden haired delicate woman rising in his mind. His mother had always seemed so fragile to him, with her slender hands and gentle voice. He remembered her telling him stories as she brushed his hair or firmly admonishing him for his misdemeanors. He could still hear her as she taught him about letters and numbers, determined that her son would get the education she felt he deserved. And he remembered her softly whispered goodbye, the final words he'd ever heard her say.

Slowly he bowed his head and let the tears fall. It had been so long and yet he still ached for missing them.

Carefully he set the boat into the water and watched as it floated down the small creek. "Until we meet again someday." 

He didn't even move when he felt the firm hand that came to rest on his shoulder. He stood for what seemed like forever, watching as the little boat with it's softly glowing candles disappeared into the night.

Finally he looked at Heero. "Thank you," he said softly.

Heero nodded. "It was my honor."

Duo cocked his head to one side and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

Heero shook his head but said nothing.


	5. Chapter Four

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Four 

By SilverLady

"Come on, your lordship." Phandal Hermor, one of the guardsmen Heero commanded, stood in the doorway to a tavern. "Just one more."

Heero shook his head, but followed the man into the tavern. His guardsmen had decided they were going to celebrate Heero's twenty first birthday by dragging him to every drinking establishment in the city.

With a sigh he sat down at the table. He'd lost count of how many of these dark stale places he been in. Though he actually enjoyed spending time with his men, something he would never admit, he wished they'd picked better places.

Resigned to his fate, he looked around the room, wondering what anyone did in these places but get drunk.

"Hey, boy," a loud drunken voice bellowed from a table nearby. "Com' here."

Heero frowned as a figure in a cloak appeared out of the crowded and stopped before the man.

"I'll geve ya three coin," the man announced, slapping said coin on the table. "But it had betta be good."

Suddenly the figure flipped back the hood of its cloak. Heero gasped slightly as he recognized the long braid of hair. _What is Duo doing here? And what is that man paying him to do?_

Slowly Duo sank to his knees in front of the man. Heero watched in shock as Duo undid the front of the man's pants and drew his cock out. Running his hand up and down it in a slow steady motion, Duo coaxed it to full hardness. When the man was moaning and thrusting his hips forward, Duo slowly slid forward until he was touching the thick organ with his mouth. Then, to Heero's stunned disbelief, Duo proceeded to give the man a blow job, in front of anyone who chose to watch.

Duo was definitely very talented with his mouth. After only a couple of minutes the man came, groaning his enjoyment as he shot his seed deep down Duo's throat. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Duo stood back up and took the coin from the table. With out a word he turned and melted back into the crowd. He'd never seen Heero watching him.

Heero sat in silence for long minutes, still not believing what he'd seen. This was what Duo did for a living? Sucked men's cocks for money. _He's nothing but a damn whore._

Heero slowly grew angrier the more he thought about what he'd seen. Finally he rose to his feet. "I'm going. I have something to take care of."

Marcus Jerdan looked at him. "Just thought of it?"

"Yeah. I'll see you back at the castle. Thanks for the interesting evening."

"Anytime."

Heero headed straight for the park and the tree. With every step he took he grew angrier at the long-haired boy. He didn't even wonder about the anger or why the scene he had witnessed made him so angry. He just knew he was so damn mad at Duo at that moment. Mad enough to wait as long as necessary for him to show up.

For good or bad, though, Duo was already there when he arrived.

Duo turned around in surprise as Heero approached. "Hey, birthday boy. I figured you'd be at some fancy ball or…." 

Heero reached out and angrily grabbed Duo's shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking?! What the hell were you doing?!" he yelled, shaking Duo with every word.

Duo looked at Heero in shock. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he managed to get out. 

Heero growled again and shoved Duo to the ground. "I saw what you were doing tonight!" he shouted. "You're nothing but a damn whore!"

Duo's eyes grew flat and cold as he jumped to his feet. "Don't you go judging me, mister high and mighty. I do what I have to."

"You sucked that man off, in front of the entire tavern."  
  


"So? He paid me."  
  


"Don't you have any pride at all?"

"Pride don't fill you damn belly! I told you I do what I have to to survive!"

"But giving men blow jobs? That's sick and stupid! You don't know what kind of diseases they might have!"

"It's still safer then stealing. Hell has nothing on the jails in this town! And I don't let them fuck me!"

"And that's supposed to make it all right?!"

Duo spun around. "I don't know what your problem is. I am what I am and I make my way the best that I can. I don't have a rich family and a fancy place to live. This is all I have. This is my life and if you don't like it you don't have to have anything to do with it. Go back to your high tower and leave me alone."

Heero moved forward and grabbed Duo. Spinning him around he glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why keep it a big secret?"

"Because." Duo glared back at Heero. "And what difference does it make to you any way? I'm just some guy you talk to now and then."

Heero looked at Duo for a minute, a strange look crossing his face. Why was he so mad about what he'd seen Duo doing? Was it really so bad? 

Suddenly Heero grabbed Duo's face with his hands, hauling him forward and pressing his lips to Duo's.

Duo stood in shook for a moment. _He's kissing me._

With a sigh, Duo sagged against Heero and returned the kiss. Soon their tongues were sparring with each other as they struggled to dominate the kiss.  Finally, with another soft sigh, Duo surrendered to Heero, letting his tongue slid into his mouth and probe the wet cavern.

With a growl, Heero tightened his grip. Pressing his suddenly aching groin against Duo, he was pleased to find Duo just as hard. Moaning softly, Heero slid his hands down Duo's back to his hips, grinding their groins together.

Slowly the two sank to their knees, mouths still locked together. With a deft move, Heero had Duo flat on his back and was covering him with his own body.

Duo moaned at the feel of Heero's body pressed against him. Groaning he arched his back, pressing himself even closer.

Finally Heero pulled away, gasping for breath as he looked down at the boy beneath him. With a shaking hand he reached up to push Duo's bangs out of his face. "Duo?"

Duo groaned as he rocked his hips against Heero's. "Don't stop now."

"If I don't stop now, I won't stop at all," Heero ground out, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his groin. 

Duo panted softly and grabbed at Heero's buttocks, pulling him down into the cradle of his hips. "Please, take me," he groaned.

Heero struggled to keep him mind from fogging over with passion. Duo felt so good beneath him. Was this why he had gotten so angry? Because he wanted the longhaired beauty for himself and the thought of Duo with other men had made him jealous? "Duo? Do you know what you're saying? We have to stop this now."

"Don't you want me?" Duo whimpered softly.

Heero groaned again. "God, yes. I do. But…"

"Then please, do it. It's what I want. It's what I've always wanted from you. That's why…"

"That's why what?"

"That's why I didn't tell you."

With a soft sigh, Heero lowered his lips to Duo's. "Last chance," he whispered.

Duo looked up at him, a strange look deep in his eyes. "First chance," he replied, pressing himself into Heero's embrace.


	6. Chapter Five

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Five 

By SilverLady

Duo smiled as he slipped out of the small apartment. He hoped he could get the things he needed and get back before Heero came.

Today was the sixth month anniversary of their first night together and Duo wanted to make it special. He'd planned on going to the market and getting the things he needed to make dinner for Heero.

Heero had bought the small place a month after they had become lovers. He'd tried on several occasions to persuade Duo to stay at the place, but Duo had resisted. There was something about living in a place bought by his lover that bothered Duo. So they just used it as a private place to meet.

"Hey, Duo," Jordan said as Duo came up to his shop. "Can I get you anything today?"

Duo looked over Jordan choice of fruits and vegetables. "I'll take three of those potatoes, a half a pound of the beans and four of your best apples."

Jordan smiled as he bagged up Duo's order. "Special dinner?"

"Yeah." Duo smiled as he accepted his things.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Duo stepped into the butcher's, the last stop on his list. He was hoping he had enough money left to get a nice piece of meat for the dinner.

Glancing around the shop, he made note of the large number of people already waiting. With a sigh he made his way over to get a number. Leaning against the wall, he listened to the conversations going on around him.

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"I heard Lord Heero is to be married. The bride-to-be was supposed to be arriving today and there's going to be a big ball to welcome here tonight."

Duo almost dropped his purchases. _No. That's not true. Heero's coming to be with me tonight. He's not getting married. He would have told me._

"I heard Lord Heero is getting married."

"His stepfather arranged the whole thing. The castle is just a buzz with the news. They've been planning for the bride's arrival for the past few weeks."

"Is it true that Lord Heero's bride is arriving today?"

Duo suddenly turned and fled from the shop, trying to block out the sounds of the voices and the horrible news they told.

Not noticing the shouts of anger as he bumped into people, Duo ran back to the apartment.

It had grown late before the door opened and Heero stepped into the room.

Duo sat curled up near the fireplace, the rest of the room dark. He'd been sitting there since his return from the market, waiting for Heero to come.

"Duo?"

"It's late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't get away any sooner."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Heero went to wrap his arms around Duo, but Duo flinched away.

Duo looked at Heero with confused eyes. "That you're getting married."

Heero frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was all the talk at the butcher's. Is it true?"

Heero shrugged his shoulder. "Yes." He made another attempt to gather Duo in his arms, but again Duo evaded him.

Springing to his feet, Duo walked over to the window. Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked out into the night. "How long have you known about this?"

Heero looked at Duo in confusion. He didn't understand what was bothering him. "About a month."

Duo flinched at his words. "And when were you going to tell me?"

Heero moved towards Duo. "It wasn't important."

Duo turned to look at Heero. "You're getting married, but it's not important."

"It's not going to change anything between us."  
  


Duo shook his head. "It changes everything. Why are you doing this to us?"

"My stepfather wants me to marry her. It's no big deal."

"This is your stepfathers idea?"

Heero stopped in front of Duo. "Yes. It's just a typical arranged marriage. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

Duo closed his eyes. Heero just wasn't getting it. "I can't…"

Heero place a hand on Duo's cheek. "I found this little house out in the country. I want you to move out there. You'll like it and…"

Duo looked up at Heero. "You don't understand. I can't do this. I can't stand here and smile as you marry someone else. It's not right. I won't be the other 'woman'."

Heero frowned. "I don't see where there's a problem. I don't love her. I'm just going to marry her."

"And sleep with her."

"Of course. There are supposed to be children from this union. That's one of the main reasons for getting married."

"To ensure the bloodline."

Heero nodded, please that Duo was beginning to understand. "Yes."

"And I'm supposed to sit around and wait for you to decide you need a good fuck."

Heero frowned at Duo's course language. "Of course not." He ran his hand along Duo's side. "I love you. I want to be with you."

"But only when you can get away."

Heero looked at Duo. There was only one way to explain things to Duo. With a sigh he leaned forward and kissed him.

Duo sighed and melted against Heero. All it took was one kiss and Duo would do just about anything for Heero.

Duo looked down at Heero's sleeping form. Fighting back the tears, he carefully placed the note he'd written where he knew Heero would find it.

"Goodbye," he whispered softly. "I love you. Enough to let you go. It wouldn't be fair to any of us if I stay. No matter what the reason for your wedding, you owe your fidelity to your wife."

With a sad sigh, Duo turned and slipped away.


	7. Chapter Six

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Six 

By SilverLady

Duo bit back the moan of pain as he leaned back against the rocks. He had heard Heero had been furious and had practically torn the city apart looking for him. But when Duo didn't want to be found, not even Heero couldn't find him.

He'd left the day of Heero's wedding, unable to bear the thought of his love marrying someone else. He had decided to find somewhere far away from Shadar to live, someplace where he could start over. He had retrieved the small box of jewels that had been his mother's from their hiding place and had brought them with him. Hopefully it would be enough to give him a new start.

Now it looked as if it wouldn't make any difference. He was going to die out here in this storm, alone and forgotten. Maybe someday someone would find his body and wonder what had happened.

With a sigh Duo closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"Hey. Wake up."

Duo groaned at the insistent shaking. If freezing to death wasn't enough, someone was going to shake him as well.

"Come on. You can't stay here. You've got to get up."

Slowly Duo opened his eyes. To his surprise he found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. That was all he could see of the person standing over him. The rest of the figure was bundled up against the cold. "Who?" he croaked, his throat raw.

"Can you stand? My wagon's just outside. It's a good thing my dog found you. You would have been dead otherwise."

With the stranger's help, Duo managed to get to his feet. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Adrianna. I'm the healer for the town of Hamar."

Duo whimpered slightly as the girl helped him to the wagon. 

"It will be all right. I'll get you back to my place in a jiff."

Duo sighed as he let Adrianna help him into the wagon. Maybe things would turn out all right after all.

Adrianna frowned as she helped the man she'd found into the house. He was very lucky that she had found him. She had wondered what had possessed her to take that route home. This was obviously the answer.

"Here, sit by the fire. And take that cloak off, it's soaked."

Turning she bustled over the large cabinet where she stored her herbs and medicines. Gathering what she needed she returned to where she'd left Duo.

She frowned when she found him still sitting where she'd left him. "I told you to take off that cloak." She knelt down beside him, noting the odd way he was sitting. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "What's wrong?"

Duo looked at her with pain filled eyes. "Hurts," he whispered.

With quick efficiency, Adrianna removed the soaked cloak from Duo's body. 

The sight that met her eyes made her pause, if only for a moment. The shirt he wore did little to conceal the swollen state of his abdomen. "A Sucar," she whispered.

Duo looked at the healer and nodded. "I'm…" He stopped as yet another pain ripped through him.

Adrianna was suddenly briskly efficient. "You're in labor, aren't you?"

Duo managed a nod.

"How long?"  
  


"I don't know."

Adrianna helped him to his feet. "Let's get you more comfortable and get these clothes off of you. Are you early?"

Duo was surprised at how easily the woman had handled the news. "I wasn't figuring on this happening for another two weeks."

"Not too early then. Good." She smiled reassuringly. "It will be just fine."

Duo groaned as another contraction tightened the muscles of his swollen abdomen. "I hope so."

Duo sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He was exhausted and his entire body hurt. He said nothing as he watched Adrianna on the other side of the room. "My…"

Adrianna smiled as she turned to look at Duo. In her arms was a bundle of wrapped blankets that effectively cover the tiny wailing form within. "Your son is fine." She moved across the room to place the baby in Duo's arms.

Duo smiled down at his crying son. "You made it after all." Carefully he brushed a shaking finger across the soft cheek.

Adrianna sat down on the edge of the bed. "A good healthy little boy. You should be proud."

Duo looked at her. "I am."

"What are you going to call him?"

Duo looked back at his son. "James. James Kentaro Maxwell."

"That's a good name." Adrianna frowned. "What about the father?"  
  


Duo looked sad. "He doesn't know. I left before I found out."

"Why?"

"He's married." Duo saw the shock in Adrianna's eyes. "He wasn't married when…. I left him before he got married."

"Oh. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right." Duo shifted the tiny baby in his arms. "I think he's hungry."

Adrianna nodded. "I'll see what I can find."

Duo watched her leave, and then shifted his son in his arms again, carefully freeing one tiny arm from its confines. The baby turned his head towards Duo's chest, instinctively searching for a source of food.

Duo chuckled softly. "Sorry you won't…." He gasped as the baby found and latched onto his nipple. "What?"

The baby began making contented sounds as he continued to suckle. Duo could only stare down at his son in shock. He was… Carefully he pulled the baby away and looked at himself. Ken, for that was how he already thought of his son, began crying and waving his little arm around. To Duo's amazement, a single bead of white colored liquid oozed from his swollen nipple. With a happy sigh, he let Ken return to his nursing. "I didn't know he was that thorough," he whispered.

Adrianna paused as she walked back into the room. She's found what she was looking for. But it was apparent that Duo had already made the discovery on his own. That Sucarian males were capable of nursing their own children.

She smiled at the picture the two made. She had no doubt that Duo was going to make an excellent parent for the tiny baby he held in his arms.


	8. Chapter Seven

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Seven 

By SilverLady

It was late the next morning when Duo woke up. Though he'd been groggily awake several times during the night to fed Ken, this was the first time he was complete aware of his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the absence of his son. Sitting up he looked franticly around the room. When he searching reveled nothing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, intent on getting up and looking for Ken.

He groaned in pain as he tried to stand. His body ached from chest to knees. He hadn't hurt this bad since those bullies had beaten him when he had first wound up on the streets.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Duo looked over to find Adrianna in the doorway, a frown on her face. Moving across the room she stopped in front of him. A gentle shove was all it took for her to force Duo back into the bed.

"Where's Ken?" Duo struggled to sit up. 

"He's asleep in the other room. I took him out there so I could keep an eye on him while you got some rest." She smiled at Duo. "He's fine. In fact, I'd say he's in better shape than you are."

Duo glared at her. "I'm not that bad off."

Adrianna grabbed some pillows and placed them behind Duo, allowing him to sit in a reclined position. "Hah. I bet you couldn't make it to the bathroom by yourself right now."

Duo frowned as he leaned back against the pillows. "Depends on how far away it is," he retorted.

Adrianna laughed. "You have to take it easy for a few days. You just had a baby."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Duo, it's going to hurt for a while. Your muscles did a lot of work yesterday. You can't just expect to jump up and be all right."

"But…"  
  


"You are going to have to accept the fact that you're going to be spending the next few days in bed."

"Damn it. I want my son," Duo snapped.

"When he wakes up I'll bring him to you. You should enjoy this time. It isn't going to last."

Duo sighed. "I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have."

"You're not."

"I need to think about what I'm going to do next." Duo looked at her for a minute. 

Adrianna nodded. "Are you going to put Ken up for adoption?" She hated asking the question but it had to be asked.

"Hell no!" Duo exclaimed angrily. "He's my son. I'll take care of him."

"How?"

Duo sagged. "I don't know. I will though."

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"What about Ken's father?"

"I told you. He's not in the picture anymore."

"What about a place to live?"

"I'll find something."

"Duo, raising a child is not an easy thing."

"I know that. But he's my son and I'll take care of him myself."

Adrianna sighed. She'd had a feeling that would be Duo's response. It was obvious he was already very protective of the tiny life he'd brought into this world.

"Do you have any way of getting a home?"

"I have some money. I figured I'd use it when I got where I was going."  
  


"And where's that?"

Duo shrugged. "Where ever feels like a good place to stop."

Adrianna blew out a breath in frustration. "Well, with the weather the way it is, you won't be going anywhere for a while anyway. Let me talk to Bill Grendal in town and see if there is any place that you could rent until the weather is better for traveling."  
  


Duo frowned. "And how long will that be?"

Adrianna looked at him for a minute. "Probably not until spring."

Before Duo could say anything in response, the sound of a baby's crying filtered into the room.

Adrianna immediately headed for the door. "Sounds like someone is hungry. I'll go get him."

Duo sighed again as he leaned back against the pillows. He knew that Adrianna thought he was being silly and irresponsible, not having any kind of plan as to what he was going to do. He couldn't explain that he would know when it happened. There was something out there that was still calling to him. Maybe someday he'd find out what it was.

"Bill said the place has been closed up for a while, but it's still in good shape," Adrianna told Duo as she guided the horse drawn wagon down the narrow unused trail.

It had been a week since Ken had been born and Duo was feeling much better. Good enough to go and look at a house that Adrianna had found out about. 

The place was an old farm that had been abandoned for nearly five years. No one knew what had happened to the previous owner, but now Bill Grendal, as town records keeper, was in charge of selling the property off. He had been willing to let Duo stay in the house for the winter just so that someone would be using the old place.

Shifting slightly, Duo tucked the blankets more closely around Ken. Thought the sun was shining brightly today, it was still bitterly cold. He hadn't been too sure about bringing Ken along, but Adrianna had assured him he would be fine and that they would probably be gone longer than Ken would like to go between feedings.

Suddenly the wagon turned the corner and the house came into view. It was a two-story farmhouse with a long wrap around porch. Beyond the house, the roof of a large barn could be seen.

Duo looked at the house. It was in desperate need of a paint job and there were several places where the siding was coming loose, but overall the house looked in pretty good shape.

"Shall we check it out?"

Adrianna smiled as she got down. Turning, she took Ken from Duo so that he could get down. As soon as he was on the ground, Duo took Ken back and headed for the front door. Adrianna shook her head and followed.

Duo turned slowly and looked at the room. The living room was surprisingly large, with a huge stone fireplace at one end. The floor was wooden and, though scarred from use, it was in good shape.

Duo smiled. This is what he'd been looking for. This was the place that had kept calling to him. This was home.

He looked down at his small son, who was nestled in a sack tied around Duo's chest. Adrianna had given it to him, telling him it was the easiest way to carry Ken around and still have his hands free. Ken seemed to enjoy it, already snuggling against Duo's chest. "What do you think?"

Ken sighed and nuzzled his tiny face deeper into Duo's chest.

"I agree. Let's go tell Adrianna we'll stay." Duo looked around again. "In fact, let's find out if we can figure out a way to buy this place."

Adrianna was checking out the kitchen when Duo walked in. "I know a few women that would kill for this kitchen. Old Man Virgil sure knew what he was doing when he built this place."

Duo smiled. "He had to have done something right, for it to be in as good a shape as it's in."

Adrianna nodded. "So?"

"I'd like to stay. In fact, I'd like to buy it, somehow."

Adrianna blinked. "Are you sure?"

Duo nodded. "I've been looking for a place to call home for a long time. This is it. I knew it as soon as I walked in. This is what made me leave Deran before Ken was born."

Adrianna walked around to him. "It won't be easy. This place needs a lot of work. You don't have any idea about running a farm."

"I know. I'll learn as I go along."

"Duo."

"It'll be all right. I'll figure something out."

Adrianna sighed. "You are a stubborn pain in the butt."

Duo grinned. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Let's go talk to Bill. Maybe he can help you out."

"Sounds good to me." Turning Duo headed for the front door. The sooner he talked to Bill the sooner he could move in. _Please, let this be what I've been looking for._

Duo sighed as he sank down onto the large four-poster bed. As Adrianna had predicted, it hadn't been easy. But Duo had done it. The house and land was now his.

Duo had been shocked at the amount of money he'd gotten for his mother's jewelry. Though he'd been sad to sell it, he knew that it was what she would have wanted him to do. What he'd thought was just some inexpensive pieces had turned out to be worth a great deal. With the money, he'd been able to buy not only the house and farmland, but also a large tract of wooded land adjacent to the property.

He'd also struck a deal with the farmer who owned the land that butted up against the farmland. The man had wanted the farmland for some time but had been unable to come up with the money to purchase it. Duo had agreed to lease him the entire tract of land, in exchange for a small percentage of the crop yield and an agreed upon sum of money to help pay the taxes.

Lying back, Duo stared up at the ceiling. What he had figured on being a long and tedious chore, moving in, had taken very little time at all. To his shock and amazement, the people of the small community had all pitched in and helped him, bringing him more that enough things to stock his new home with. They had brought old furniture they no longer need and given it to him. The ladies of the town had helped clean and arrange things, while the men had made the important repairs outside.

When they had heard Duo had arrived with nothing, they had gone out of their way to see that he had enough supplies to last for quite a while. There were new clothes for him and Ken, plus linens and all the things needed for a house. In addition, his pantry was now overflowing with donated food and several of the women had promised to come by and teach him all the things he would need to know about keeping house and cooking meals.

They had also brought him several cows, chickens and pigs to help out. He'd been shown how to care for the animals, with the promise that someone would stop by to help until he got the swing of things. Plus several of the men had promised to help him get a garden established, come spring.

Rolling to his side, Duo looked across the room to the small crib where Ken was soundly sleeping. No one had batted an eye at the fact that he had a newborn son, with no sign of a wife. Those that had questioned him had gotten an honest answer, but it hadn't seemed to faze them one bit. The men had winced in sympathy and the women had proceeded to trade stories and secrets about childbirth and childrearing.  He had more information about nursing, colic, picky eaters, messy diapers and discipline than he cared to know, truthfully.

"I think everything is going to be all right," he whispered to Ken. The baby sighed and began sucking on his hand. Duo laughed softly. _Leaving Shadar was definitely the best thing I could have done. I just wish Heero could have come with me. I wish he could have gotten to know his son._


	9. Chapter Eight

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Eight 

By SilverLady

Duo ran his hand across his forehead as he sat down at the small kitchen table, pushing his bangs back out of his face.

"Dada?" a tiny voice said.

Duo smiled as he looked over at his son. Ken was staring at him, a curious expression on his little face. "It hot in here, isn't it?"

"Da?" Ken blinked at Duo, then smiled and shook his fork at him. The string of baby gabber that he sent Duo's way made Duo blink. 

Smiling, Duo leaned over and ran his fingers through Ken's hair. Except for his eyes, which were the same shade of blue-violet as Duo's, Ken was the spitting image of his father. So much so that Duo ached when he looked at him. 

The two year old smiled and proceeded to throw his toast at Duo. "Da!"

Duo shook his head as he stood and scooped Ken out his high chair. "I think someone needs a bath."

"NO!" Ken shrieked, grabbing a large hank of Duo's hair with one chubby hand. "No baf."

Duo winced as he carefully pried Ken's hand out of his hair. "They didn't mention that having long hair was going to be a problem."

Walking slowly, Duo headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Adrianna hadn't been joking when she said Old Man Virgil had known what he had been doing when he'd built the house. Somehow he'd managed to put in running water and had put the bathrooms inside the house. Definitely nice in the middle of winter, when the winds were howling. It also meant Duo didn't have to get water for baths, a good thing with an active curious two year old.

When the bath was finished Duo took Ken into the master bedroom. "How about a nap?" he asked, setting the little boy on the bed.

"No." Ken started crawling across the bed, flashing his bare butt at Duo. 

Duo smiled weakly. No had become Ken's favorite word lately. Duo wasn't sure if he just liked saying it or if he really meant it. 

Reaching out, he snagged a tiny foot. "At least let me get you dressed." Duo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Although it seems awfully warm in here to me."

Ken giggled as he wiggled in Duo's grasp. "No, Da. Go."

Duo smiled as he deftly flipped the boy over and began to tickle him. Peals of happy laughter filled the room as Ken wiggled in Duo's grasp. After several minutes of play, Duo had managed to get the boy into a diaper and a shirt, though he was evading the pants for the moment. "Now, how about that nap?"

"No. Go."

Duo sighed. "How about if Daddy lays down with you?" _I could use a nap._

The little boy watched as Duo stretched out on the bed. "Da?"

Duo patted the spot next to him. "Come lay down with Daddy."

Slowly Ken crawled up the bed and settle in the spot. "Seeep?"

Duo laughed softly. "Yeah. Seep."

Ken patted Duo's cheek. "Seep." With that he lay down next to Duo and closed his eyes. A minute later he opened them again. "Seep, Da."

Duo smiled, but obediently closed his eyes.

"Duo?" Adrianna called out as she entered the house. Silence met her call. 

Adrianna frowned. Something wasn't right. The house was too quiet. If she had learned one thing about Duo, he was rarely quiet. There was usually some kind of noise in the house, even if it was only the sounds of Duo talking to himself. 

This silence was almost deafening. It was as if no one was there, but Adrianna was pretty certain Duo was home. His horse was in the barn, as was the rest of the animals, and he hadn't said anything about going anywhere.

"Duo, where are you?"

Again silence was her only answer. 

After checking the kitchen and finding the remains of the meal, she headed upstairs.

Pausing at the door to the master bedroom, she finally heard some noise. It was Ken's voice. But there was no answer from Duo.

Frowning again, she pushed open the door and walked into the room. "Duo?"

Ken looked up at her from across Duo's still body. "Dada?" There was a note of confusion in the little boy's voice. He carefully patted Duo's cheek. "Dada seep?"

Almost holding her breath, Adrianna moved across the room, dreading what she might find. When she reached Duo's side, she was relieved to see his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Laying her hand on his cheek she soon discovered the reason for his lack of reaction. He was burning up with fever.

"Da?" Ken looked at her, not understanding why his Daddy wouldn't wake up.

Adrianna smiled at the little boy. "It's all right, honey. Daddy's sick." _Very sick._ She reached for Ken. "Let's go get some cool water to help Daddy feel better."

Ken reached up and wrapped his arms around Adrianna's neck. "Dada, sic."

"Yes, Daddy's sick." Turning, she carried the little boy out of the room, frowning to herself. _What happened? Duo didn't seem ill the other day when I was here. _She looked down at Ken. "I hope you haven't got it too."

Adrianna sighed as she sat down in the chair. She barely blinked as a mug of hot soup was placed on the table in front of her.

It had been nearly a week since she had found Duo unconscious from the fever. He still showed no signs of wakening. In fact, the fever was just now beginning to ease.

"How is he?" Michael asked as he sat down across from her. He'd come as soon as he had heard about Duo's illness, offering to tend to the house and animals while Adrianna tended Duo. Miss Lily, a widow who lived by herself in town, had also come to lend a hand.

"A little better. I think his fever is finally starting to come down." She rested her head on her hands. "Hopefully he's over the worst of it."

"Good. I know you've been worried." Michael was quiet for a moment. "Will he be all right?"

Adrianna looked at him oddly for a minute. "I hope so. It's still a bit too soon to tell though. I'm just glad Ken didn't catch it."

Michael nodded. He knew that as serious as the fever was, it would have likely killed the little boy. "How much longer until you know for certain?"

"If he continues to improve he should be over the worst of it in the next few days."

"So for now?"

"We wait. And keep doing what we've been doing."

At that moment, Miss Lily bustled into the room carrying a load of wash. She shook her head at the two figures seated at the table. _When are those two knuckleheads gonna quit beating around the bush and admit how they feel?_

Duo moaned as he struggled up from the depths of sleep. He ached all over. "Where?"

He felt cool fingers across his forehead. "Shh. Don't try and talk."

"Adri?"

"Yes, its me. You need to be still. You've been very sick."

"Long?" Duo croaked, his throat aching from the effort.

"Two and a half weeks." Adrianna carefully placed a cloth on Duo's forehead. "You're still not well. You have to rest."

"Ken?"

"Is sleeping."

Duo sighed. At least it didn't sound as if Ken had gotten sick as well. Then Duo realized something wasn't right. "Dre?"

Adrianna frowned a little at the shortening of her name. Duo was the only one she let get away with it. "You need to be quiet and rest." She pulled the covers up around Duo's neck. "It's the only way you're going to get better."

Duo grabbed her hand with a surprisingly strong grip. "Dre." Duo's voice was stronger now. "Why are the lights out?"

Adrianna frowned, glancing towards the window, where the sunlight was streaming in. "It's daytime. You don't need the lights during the day."

Duo turned his head from side to side, his eyes wide open. "I can't see," he finally whispered. "Oh, god I can't see."

Adrianna immediately grabbed Duo's head, turning him to look at her. She made note of the fact that Duo's eyes didn't react to the change in light. As she moved her hand past his face, his eyes remained focused straight ahead.

Slowly she lowered her hand. "Duo,"

"What's wrong with me?"

"The fever. It must have damaged your sight somehow."

"Will it get better?"

She looked at him for a minute. "I don't know." She suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before turning and running out the door.

Duo listened to her retreating footsteps before sagging back against the pillows. "Oh, Dre it's not your fault."

It was some time later before footsteps announced the arrival of someone. "Dre?"

"No, it me. Michael."

Duo frowned. "Where's Adrianna?"  
  


"Asleep. She's exhausted. She's been up taking care of you."

"Oh, I didn't…."

"Damn it," Michael suddenly exploded. "Did you have to make her cry?"

Duo blinked in surprise. "I…."

"It's enough that she worries herself half sick over you. Now she's blaming herself for your sight. Saying if she had been a better healer this would have never happened. How could you say that? Don't you care at all about her?"

_Not as much as you do. _"Michael."

Michael wasn't paying any attention. "It's not as if she didn't do everything she could. She did. She was up night and day, keeping you cool, trying to bring the fever down, giving you all kinds of medicines and herbs. And you thank her by saying she didn't do enough. You….:

"Michael!" Duo winced as his throat protested the sound it had been forced to produce.

Michael spun around to stare at Duo. "What?"

"I never said…. any of that." Duo whispered hoarsely.

Michael blinked. "You didn't?"

"No. I know she did what she could. Not her fault. Just happened."

"Then why?"

"Too hard on herself. All ways takes the blame. She's not miracle worker. Can't fix everything. Tries though."

Michael sagged down on the side of the bed. "I thought."

"Jump to conclusions?"

Michael rubbed his face. "Yeah, I guess I did." He looked over at Duo. "I'm sorry about that."

Duo smiled. "No prob. Just make her understand. Not her fault."

Michael could tell that Duo was growing exhausted from the effort. "You'd best get some sleep or she'll have my hide."

Duo smiled as he closed his eyes. "True."

Michael turned to leave the room.

"Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Caring about her. She needs someone."

Michael blinked at Duo. "I thought… you and her "

Duo shook his head. "Not like that. Just friends. I still love Ken's father." Duo smiled weakly. "If I liked girls like that then…."

Michael stared at Duo. He'd never really thought about what Duo's orientation might be. He'd never even considered that Duo might not even think of Adrianna in a man/woman way. "Oh."

"So kay." Duo's head sagged to one side as he fell asleep.

Michael stood for a moment before slipping from the room.  


	10. Chapter Nine

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Nine

By SilverLady

"Come on, Daddy! It's getting late."

Duo managed a weak smile as he listened to Ken's voice echo through the house. He wished he had half the energy the four year old had.

He heard the sound of footsteps as Ken ran through the house. "Daddy!"

"I have to finish what I'm doing in here first."

Ken puffed out an exasperated breath. "Know that. Just hurry."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Duo moved carefully across the kitchen, one hand held slightly in front of him. When he touched the counter, he ran his hand across it until he came in contact with the bread pan. "If you want fresh bread for dinner, you have to be patient."

"Kay." Ken's voice piped up from around Duo's knees.

"Be careful. I don't want to step on you."

"Know." Ken tilted his head to one side as he looked up at his father. "Can I help?"

"Let me know if I'm going to run into anything." 

"Kay."

Duo smiled as he turned and headed toward the oven. It was still hard for him to believe he'd managed to not only make it in the past four years, but had made a good life for himself and his son. Things had been a little rough in the beginning, but with the help of the people in the area, he'd managed to not make to big of a mess of things.

And now things were looking up. He had a nice home and was able to support himself. The small garden he'd started the spring after he had moved in had gotten larger and now provided him with just about all the food he needed. 

He'd faced a bit of a stumbling block when he'd lost his sight, but again the neighbors had been there to help him and he was glad to know that he'd been able to adjust to his blindness. The only thing about it that bothered him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to watch as his son grew up.

Ken watched impatiently as Duo slid the pan into the oven. His daddy had promised that he could help in the garden this morning and Ken couldn't wait. He loved being outside and especially loved working in the large garden. In fact, this year he'd been allowed to pick some of the things they would grow and had planted the seeds.

"Now, Daddy?"

Duo nodded as he turned around. "You made your bed?"

"Yes, Daddy." Ken reached up to take Duo's hand. He knew that his daddy needed someone to help him out sometimes, so that he wouldn't walk into anything. He didn't exactly understand what was wrong, just that his daddy's eyes didn't work anymore.

Duo allowed Ken to lead him outside. The little boy was so happy that he could help him out; Duo let him do so often. And Ken had already proven to be a big help in the garden this year, learning to tell weeds from plants they wanted to keep.

"Can I help pick anyting today?" Ken asked as they stepped around the side of the house.

"Well, I think you can check the carrots and see how they're doing. Do you remember what they are supposed to look like?"

"Yeah. Little orange sticks." 

Duo shook his head. Close enough.

*****

They had been working in the garden for about an hour when Duo jerked his head up and turned to look towards the woods. He could hear the sounds of several horses approaching. There was something about it that bothered him.

"Ken?"

"What, Daddy?" Ken was trying to pull a particularly stubborn weed out of the ground.

"Go into the house."

"But Daddy."

Duo rose to his feet. The sounds were getting closer. "Go. I want you to hide under your bed until I tell you to come out."

Ken could hear the concern in his daddy's voice. "Why?"

Duo turned slightly. "Please, just do it."

There was a note of command that Ken understood. Scrambling to his feet he ran for the house. He didn't know why his daddy was worried but it must be something bad.

Duo didn't move until he heard the door to the house close. He knew Ken would do what he had told him to. He just hoped that there was nothing to worry about.

Just then the sounds of several horses echoed across the clearing the house sat in. Duo started to walk towards the barn when he heard loud laughter.

"Look here, boys," a harsh voice called. "Look what we found."

Loud catcalls and whistles greeted the comment.

Duo turned slowly and waited. He knew that there was no way he could get away before one of the men reached him. Something told him he'd done the right thing in telling Ken to hide.

*****

Adrianna sighed as she finished bandaging Herman Williams arm. She'd been enjoying a quite afternoon at her home, working on straightening up her shelves of herbs when Michael had come bursting in, telling her she was needed at the Omerson's farm.

"I think that's all the hurt ones," Michael said quietly from behind her.

Adrianna turned and placed her hand on her swollen belly. "What about the raiders?"

"Two got away. The other's are all dead, I think." Michael walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for coming so quick."

Adrianna smiled up at her husband. "It's my job." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She'd had been surprised when Michael had told her that a group of raiders had attacked the Omerson's. An attack that had been a mistake on their part, since a great many of the male members of the community were there to help put up a new barn. "I'll go make sure that they are beyond my help."

Michael placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do that."

Adrianna knew what he meant. If any other raiders were still alive, it would be a condition that would quickly be fixed. "Yes, I do."

It only took her a few minutes to check over the six bodies. The men knew how to defend themselves and they had done so. None of the six would attack another farm or village again.

Just as she was about to tell Philip, who hovered anxiously in the background in case something happened, that he and the others could take care of the bodies, she noticed something wrapped around one man's wrist.

Studying it she realized that it was just a chain. She was about to dismiss it when she noticed the charm hanging from the chain. With a small gasp she reached forward and freed the chain from the man's arm.

It wasn't a bracelet, as she had first thought; it was a necklace. The charm that hung from it was a silver eagle. Fearing what she would find, she turned the eagle over.

Gasping, she straightened up. "Michael!" she called, looking almost frantically around.

Michael appeared almost instantly at her side. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Adrianna grabbed his arm. "One of the men was wearing this." She showed him the necklace.

Michael frowned. There was something familiar about it. "What?"

"It's Duo's. We have to go there, now." Adrianna's voice was growing panicked.

Michael suddenly realized she was right. It was the necklace Duo always wore. He'd never seen him take it off. "That means..."

"They must have been there first."

"Let me go and get the wagon."

"Hurry."

Michael nodded as he turned and practically ran across the yard. He didn't say it out loud, but he feared what they would find when they got to Duo's.

*****

It was the longest ten minutes of Adrianna's life. So many horrible scenarios ran through her head on the trip, she almost dreaded what she would find. She knew Duo would have never taken the necklace off willingly; it was the only thing he had that had been given to him by Ken's father. Which meant it had to have been taken.

Finally the wagon pulled into the yard. Only Michael's restraining arm prevented her from tumbling out before it had completely stopped. "He'd never forgive himself if you hurt yourself."

"Just find him," she pleaded. 

Michael nodded as he got down and turned to help her down. At one time her worry would have made him jealous but now he understood just what kind of relationship the two had. The two were siblings in all but blood. Adrianna saw Duo as a brother to take care of and Duo considered her the sister he'd never had.

Moving across the yard he kept his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. There was no sign of Duo or Ken. In fact, everything was quiet and peaceful. _Maybe they weren't here after all._

But as he opened the front door he knew they had been. There were things scattered all over the place. It was obvious that the house had been torn apart in a search for something.

"Duo! Ken!" Silence met his call.

He heard Adrianna let out a shuddering breath as she stepped into the house. "No," she whispered.

"Maybe they weren't here when it happened."

Adrianna looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You know he was here. He never takes that necklace off."

Michael sighed. "You check the kitchen. I'll check upstairs and in the cellar."

Adrianna nodded, trying not to pay to much attention to the destruction. Duo was so proud of his house and those bastards had practically destroyed it. Suddenly she was glad they were dead, a feeling that was more than a bit foreign to her. She was a healer in more than just profession. She was a healer by nature. She had never liked to see anyone or anything hurt. For her to be glad a man was dead was not usual for her. But if they had....

She gasped as she stepped into the kitchen. Food and dishes were strewn across the counters and floor. It was evident that they had helped themselves to what they'd found, throwing down what they didn't want. Covering her mouth with her hands she could only shake her head at the disaster that was now Duo's kitchen. "How could they?"

*****

Michael was surprised and relieved to find the second floor of the house had been left untouched. For some reason the men had not come up here.

Moving quietly he headed for the master bedroom, hoping to find Duo and Ken safely locked inside. Unfortunately, much to his disappointment, that was not the case.

Continuing his search he headed for Ken's room. He knew there was a special, hidden compartment beneath Ken's bed, the purpose of which no one had been able to figure out. Maybe they had taken refuge there.

Cautiously opening the door he peered inside. The room was neat and untouched. It was apparent to him that no one had been in here.

He was about to shut the door when he heard a soft sound, like a child crying. "Ken?" He moved quietly into the room. "Ken are you in here?"

At first there was no answer, but then Michael heard the sounds of someone sniffling. "Ken, you can come out. It's Michael." Kneeling down, he looked under the bed.

A pair of frightened eyes looked back at him. "Unca Mike?"

"Yes. Come on out."

"Daddy said I had to stay here. Till he came."

Michael almost smiled at the little boy's tone. Most of the time Ken was very good at obeying his daddy. "You won't come out for me."

He could tell the little boy was thinking about it. "Are de bad men all gone?"

"Yes."

"I heard dem. Downstairs. De was shoutin' an stuff. I was scared." He blinked. "Is Daddy okay?"

Michael closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't lie to the little boy and yet... "I don't know. I haven't seen him. Do you know where he is?"

Ken shook his head. "He told me to hide."  
  


"Where were you when he told you this?"

"In de garden." 

"Then why don't we go look for him."  
  


"He won't get mad."

"No. I'll tell him it was my idea."

"Kay." With that the little boy scrambled out from under the bed. He was covered in dust and his hair stuck out in several different directions. 

Michael had to smile at the picture he made. "I think you need to clean under your bed more often."

Ken giggled. "You funny."

Michael shook his head as he picked the boy up. "And I don't even try."

"Nope." The little boy suddenly wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. "I wan my daddy."

"Then lets go find him."

*****

Adrianna was about to head back towards the front of the house when a sound made her pause. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but after a minute she heard it again. 

Moving carefully, she made her way across the kitchen to the back door. Opening it, she was both relieved and horrified at the site that met her eyes, for lying on the back porch was the naked body of Duo Maxwell.

Barely pausing, she hurried over to him. Kneeling down she began to examine him. Much to her relief, he was still breathing, though by the sound of it he probably had a couple of broken ribs. His body covered with bleeding welts and bruises, indication of the beating he'd taken, and his hair was a tangled mess, caked with mud and blood. 

After carefully covering him with her cloak, she checked his pulse. It was weak and a bit uneven, telling her he was probably in shock. She knew she had to get him off the porch and somewhere warm and more comfortable.

She was just about to call for Michael, when she heard him inside. "I'm on the back porch," she called out in answer, hearing him call her name. "I need your help. I found him."

Michael paused in the kitchen. He didn't know if he should take Ken out onto the porch or not. There was no telling what kind of shape Duo was in. "Do you need anything?"

Adrianna frowned for a minute at the question, and then realized that Michael must have found Ken. "Can we use Duo's bed?"

Michael blinked. _Right now?_Then he got the drift of her question. He carefully set the boy down. "Ken, why don't you go pull down the covers on your daddy's bed?" 

Ken looked up at him. He knew that something was wrong. "Is my daddy okay?"

"That's what Adrianna needs to find out. But we have to take him upstairs. So you go and get his bed ready, all right?"

The little boy stared at him for a minute. "Okay." With that he scrambled off to do as he'd been asked.

Michael sighed in relief. Bracing himself for anything, he stepped onto the back porch.

Adrianna looked up at him. "You need to take him upstairs. Carefully. I think he has a couple of broken ribs."

Michael knelt down beside her. "Is he..... Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so."

Just then there was a low moan as Duo stirred. Adrianna reached over and tried to calm him, but her touch only seemed to make him more upset.

"It's all right, Duo. It's just Michael and me. The men are gone."

"Ken?" came the raspy whisper as Duo tried to turn his head.

"He's fine. He's upstairs," Michael reassured him. "Which is where I'm going to take you."

Moving slowly, Michael gathered Duo in his arms and stood up. He was a little surprised when Duo suddenly stiffened, then went completely limp. He looked at Adrianna, who nodded at him.

"It's okay. It's the shock and pain. Let's get him upstairs."

Michael frowned, but turned and headed back into the house.

*****

Adrianna sighed as she gently pushed Duo's bangs back. It had taken her and Michael nearly three hours to get Duo cleaned up and his wounds tended to.

In the mean time, apparently news of they're sudden departure had spread and several neighbors had shown up to see if everything was all right. They had been horrified and angered by the condition of the house and had immediately started setting things to right. Even now Adrianna could hear the sounds of people moving about downstairs as they cleaned, straightened and fixed things.

Miss Lily had shown up and immediately had volunteered to watch Ken. The little boy had been scared and confused, both by the wanton destruction of his home and by the attack on Duo. He'd finally curled up in Miss Lily's lap and had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. 

A low moan from Duo told her that he was finally beginning to awaken. She'd been a little concerned about the bruise on the right side of his forehead, fearing a concussion, something she couldn't easily check for in Duo.

She was surprised when Duo stiffened beneath her touch.

"Who? Who is it?" Duo's voice was rough and harsh, overstrained by his screams. He moved his head restlessly, as if trying to avoid her touch.

"It's only me," she whispered. Sensing Duo's agitation, she pulled her hand away

"Adrianna?"

"Yes. Know any other me?"

Duo didn't even seem to register her teasing remark. "Where's Ken?"

"He's asleep in his room."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Not even a scratch. They didn't come up here."

"Please, bring him here."  
  


"Miss Lily is with him."

Duo turned his head towards her. "Please. I have to.... Know he's all right."

"He's fine. You need to let him sleep right now. And you're not in any condition to have a restless four year old in bed with you. You have several broken ribs and a broken left arm."

Duo shifted restlessly. Part of him knew she was right and yet... "Adrianna?" There was a lost note in his voice.

Adrianna shifted forward to gather him in her arms. He stiffened for a minute before sagging against her and bursting into tears.

Adrianna ran her hand gently through his hair as she rocked him. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," she soothed.

Duo's broken sobs were his only answer.

*****

Michael frowned as he stepped to Duo's door just as Adrianna closed it. She didn't seem to see his approach as she leaned up against the door and closed her eyes.

"Adrianna?"

She looked up at him then, a depth of sadness he'd never seen before in her eyes. "Michael," she whispered, stepping towards him. "Hold me."

He immediately gathered her into his arms. Resting her cheek against his chest she sobbed softly. "Oh Michael."

Michael rubbed his hand up and down her back. "What's wrong?"  
  


She seemed to draw even closer to him. "Those bastards," she choked out. Tilting her head, she looked up at him. "Those bastards raped him."

Michael felt his anger flare at her words. "What?"

"They raped him. All of them." She buried her head back in his chest. "Again and again until he finally passed out. And all he could worry about was if they had found Ken what they would do." She began crying harder, mourning the pain Duo had suffered. "I'm glad," she finally choked out. "I'm glad they're dead. All of them. I hope they catch and kill the two that got away."

Michael said nothing. There was nothing to say.

*****

"Duo?"

Duo jumped guiltily at the sound of Adrianna's voice. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Adrianna frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He rubbed absently at his left arm, a habit he'd developed while it had been in a cast. 

Adrianna was quiet for minute. He'd been acting distracted since he'd come over to visit.

"Daddy." Ken tugged at Duo's arm.

Duo turned his head towards his son. 

"How come Anna's not fat no more?"

Adrianna glared over at Michael, who had almost choked in his effort to keep from laughing. 

Duo smiled slightly. "Remember what we talked about this morning?"

"About babies."

"Right."

"Is that how come her tummy got all fat? Cause she had a baby in there like Molly did?"  
  


Adrianna crossed her arms, not please to be compared to a cow.

"Right."

"And now it been born so she's not fat no more."

"Yes."

"Kay." Ken frowned for a minute. "Can I see it?"

"The baby is a boy," Duo reminded him gently. "Why don't you ask Michael?"  
  


"He knows about the baby?"

"Yes. He's the baby's father."

"Oh. Okay." Ken hoped down from the chair he'd been sitting in and went over to Michael. "Can we?"

"Sure." Michael stood up and took Ken's hand. "Let's go."

Adrianna smiled as the two left. "I think he's practicing."

"Me too."

Adrianna turned her attention back to Duo. "And now you are going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."  
  


"Duo, it's me. You cannot lie to me. I know something is wrong."

Duo looked down at his hands. Finally, he sighed and lifted his head back up. "I'm pregnant," he whispered.

Adrianna could only stare at him in shock.


	11. Chapter Ten

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Ten

By SilverLady

Duo sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa and listened to the wind howling past the house. The sound promised a vicious storm, much like the one he'd been caught in when Ken was born. He hoped it wasn't an omen to something happening.

He sighed again as he rested his hand on the swell of his abdomen. Adrianna had thought he was crazy to go through with this pregnancy, but Duo found that he simply couldn't abort it. The child wasn't to blame for what had happened and he couldn't destroy it for that reason alone. 

He did understand Adrianna's concern, though. How would he be able to live with a child that was a constant reminder of what had happened? He had finally decided that he would always remember what had happened, child or not. And he believed he could still love any child of his body, no matter how it had been conceived or who the father was.

"Daddy?"

Duo turned his head at the sound of Ken's voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's gettin' dark, Daddy. I'm hungry."

Duo smiled at the tone he heard in Ken's voice. It was amazing, sometimes, just how much he could understand about his son just from how he talked. He had wondered how well he could handle raising a son he couldn't see, but things had turned out all right in the end.

"Give me a minute and I'll make you some dinner."

He felt the sofa give a little as Ken climbed up beside him. "Are you okay?"

Duo smiled again. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Ken carefully patted Duo's stomach. "Is the baby sleepin'?"

"Yes." Duo had debated a long time over whether to tell Ken about his pregnancy, but in the end had decided it would be best if Ken know as much as he could understand. That way it would give him time to get used to the idea.

"Maybe you should be sleepin' too."

Duo laughed softly. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am."

"Then how about if we...."

The loud banging on the front door was so unexpected that Duo nearly jumped right off the couch.

"Daddy!" Ken cried in surprise, wrapping his arms around him.

Duo froze. Maybe it had just been the wind, knocking something against the house.

Just as Duo began to relax the banging came again, this time louder and more urgent.

"Ken, go upstairs. Now."

"But Daddy..."

"Do it. For me."

A deep sigh was heard, and then Ken reluctantly headed for the stairs. He was scared though, remembering the last time this had happened. He didn't want anyone hurting his daddy again.

Slowly and almost reluctantly, Duo moved towards the door. He, too, remembered the last time unexpected visitors showed up at his home. 

"Who's there?" he called through the door.

"Please, sir. I am in need of your assistance."

Duo opened the door a little, hoping he wasn't making a mistake and cursing the men that made him so damn cautious.

"What's the problem?"

"I apologize for disturbing you. I am Wufei Chang.  My friends and I were traveling through this area but became lost in the storm. Would it be possible for us to shelter in your barn for the night? We will not disturb you."

Duo frowned, listening to the sounds of the storm whirling around the house. He didn't hear anyone else nearby. "Where are they?"

"Not far behind. I rode ahead to see if I could secure shelter. Please..."

Duo began to shake his head. There was no way he would let anyone shelter in his barn in this kind of weather.

Wufei, misunderstanding Duo's response, drew himself up and glared. "We are honest men. We will not steal..."

"That's not it," Duo interrupted. "It's too cold to be sleeping in the barn. There's plenty of room in the house. Fetch your friends and bring them here."

Wufei stood there for a moment. "Thank you," he finally said. With a quick bow he turned and hurried off the porch.

Duo waited for the sounds of the man's horse, then closed the door and headed for the living room. _It will be the best place for them for the night. The fireplace will keep it warm and there's enough room on the floor for them to sleep._

"Ken!" 

There was a thud over his head and then the sound of running feet.

"Daddy?"

"Bring me all the spare bed blankets and pillows."

"Why?"

"We have guests coming. Travelers that became lost in the storm. I told them they could shelter here until the storm lets up. So bring everything down to the living room."

"Daddy?" 

Duo could hear the worry in his son's voice. _Sometime I wonder who's the parent and who's the kid in this family._ "It will be all right."

There was silence for a minute, before he heard Ken turn and head down the hall. "And let them in the door when they come!" he called up the stairs as he headed for the kitchen. He'd get something hot for them to eat.

*****

Trowa Barton braced himself as yet another fierce gust of wind threatened to throw him off his horse. Trying to stay in the saddle while keeping a hold of his companion's limp form was becoming more and more difficult. He was getting colder by the minute and his hands had long since gone numb.

"How much farther?" he called to Wufei, who was riding just ahead of him. Wufei had his own hands full, trying to keep the fourth member of their small party upright on his horse.

"Just a bit more. We should see lights soon."

Trowa hoped so. He didn't want to think what this storm was doing to the health of the precious bundle he held in his arms. The fever that racked the small body had come on suddenly, last night, and had become worse as the day progressed.

Just when he was about to ask Wufei again as to how much longer, a house suddenly loomed up out of the storm. The warm light shining from the windows was a welcome sight. It promised safety and protection.

_Now if only we can find a healer._

*****

Duo bustled around the kitchen, getting a pot of soup on and making biscuits. He wasn't sure how many people there would be and hoped he had enough food.

Just then he heard someone at the front door. After a moment, the door opened and he could hear his son talking.

"My daddy said you're supposed to go in the living room and sit by the fire."

Duo didn't hear a reply, but he did hear several sets of footsteps, one set sounding decidedly odd.

A few minutes later he heard Ken again. "He's in the kitchen making supper."

The sounds of footsteps approaching the kitchen followed the statement.

"Excuse me." It was the man from before.

"Duo."

"What?"

"Duo. That's my name. Duo Maxwell. I didn't have the chance to introduce myself before. You can put your horses in the barn, there's plenty of room."

Wufei blinked. "Is there a healer nearby? Two of my companions are in need of one."

Duo frowned. "What's wrong?"

"One is very ill and the other has seriously injured his leg. I must get a healer."

Duo sighed. He knew Adrianna would come over, even in this storm. "Adrianna lives near hear. She's the local healer."

"Thank you. How do I get there?"

"Just follow the path to the east."

"Thank you. I..."

"Take my horse."

"Pardon me?"

"Take my horse. He's fresh and he knows the path. It'll be much safer than riding your own."

"I couldn't..."

"You will, if you want to make it to Adrianna's and back in one piece. An exhausted horse isn't a safe one. Plus there are lots of holes and roots that you won't know about. It would be too easy for your horse to fall and injure himself and you. Take my horse."

Wufei sighed, knowing the other man spoke wisely. "Very well. I'll..."

"Put your horses up," Duo interrupted. "Then come back in and get something to eat. You'll feel better with something warm in your belly."

"There isn't..."

"There is always time. That's one of the first things you learn out here. I don't think a few minutes will make a difference to your friends. If it does, it's already to late."

Wufei raked a hand through his hair. He had a feeling that winning an argument with this young man would be like pushing a rock uphill. 

Just then the wind knocked something against the side of the house with a loud bang. "I'd best tend to the horses." He turned to leave the room.

"I meant it about the food!" Duo called after him.

*****

As soon as Adrianna had arrived she had taken over, asking their host, who Trowa had learned was called Duo, if she could move one of the two injured men into the small den so that she could more easily examine him. A quick agreement and Trowa found his small companion carefully transferred to the couch in the den. She had assured him that he would be moved back into the much warmer living room when she was done. 

Trowa stood quietly, watching as the young woman carefully examined her patient. He couldn't believe someone so young could be a full-fledged healer.

Adrianna smiled, making note of the hovering man behind her. Oh, to most it wouldn't look like he was hovering, but Adrianna knew all about this kind of man. The worried but not looking like it type. "What's his name?"

"Quatre."

"And you are?"

"What does that matter?"  
  


"I like to know who I am addressing."

Trowa blinked. "Trowa."

Adrianna nodded again. "I was told he has been complaining about his stomach bothering him. How long has that been going on?"

"About a week."

"Is there a time of the day when it is worse?"

"In the morning. But he didn't feel like eating much at any time."

"When did the fever start?"

"Last night."

Adrianna nodded as she carefully opened one eye to look at the pupil. "Has he been conscious since then?"

"Not really. He lapses in and out, but he doesn't seem to aware of anything."

Adriana listened carefully to the sounds of the young man's breathing. She was relieved to find that the blonde's temperature wasn't as high as she first feared. Probably the lack of food caused by the upset stomach had weakened him enough that the fever had hit him harder than usual. She really didn't want a repeat of two years ago.

"The best thing to do is to keep him as comfortable as possible and try and keep the fever down. I've got a tea I'll have Duo make that should settle his stomach and help him feel better. Plus I'll give him some medicine to help fight off the fever."

As she talked she ran her hands lightly over Quatre's belly. Frowning she paused for a moment. There was something odd here. Carefully she slid the boy's shirt up and examined him more closely. "Do you know anything about his family?" she asked suddenly.

Trowa was surprised by the question. "A little."

"Was any of his family from Vameria?"

"I believe his grandmother on his mother's side was. Why?"

Adrianna nodded as she placed her hands once more on Quatre's stomach and closed her eyes. "How long have you two been lovers?"

Trowa stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "How?"

"Healers' secret."

"What does that matter?"

"It might help explain his upset stomach."

"I thought..."

"The fever is not a product of the upset stomach nor is it the other way around. I think that the fact he's been having trouble eating weakened him enough that the fever was able to get a grip on him, though."

"I'm clean." Trowa protested. He would never risk Quatre.

"I never said you weren't. I just wanted to know how long you two have been in an intimate relationship."

Trowa sighed. "Two years."

"He's normally bottom?"

Trowa nearly choked. "How?"

"Or do you prefer to be bottom?"

"He is." Trowa was starting to feel the blush rising in his cheeks at the healer's blunt questions.

Adrianna nodded as she turned to look at Trowa. _Maybe fate had a hand in this._

"Have you ever heard of the Sucar? Or has he ever mentioned anything?"

"No. Why?"

"The Sucar are a small group of unusual men descended from the King Hasim of Vameria. Your host, Duo, can tell you all about them, since he is one himself." She smiled slightly. "Actually the odds of meeting two Sucar in a life time are rather high. They are an rare occurrence." 

"Meaning?"  
  
"All Sucars are Vamerian, but not all Vamerians are Sucars."

"And this has what to do with Quatre being sick?"

"It's very simple. The nausea should go away in a few weeks. The cause of the nausea will take a while longer."  
  


Trowa was growing worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing too serious. He's just pregnant."

Trowa could only stare at her with his mouth open.

*****

Duo was carefully dishing up bowls of soup to take to his guests when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Adrianna, he realized, recognizing her step. 

"Hungry?"

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Just about."

Adrianna shook her head as she walked over to the counter. "I need to be getting home. Michael will be worried."

"Are they all right?"

"You might want to talk to the one young man, the one who's sick."

"Why?"

"He's pregnant."

Duo smiled. "Bet that came as a shock."

"Oh, he doesn't know yet. He's still asleep. But it sure shook up his lover."

"I bet. And the other?"

"Infection in his right leg. I cleaned it up, but he'll have to stay off it for a while. It's been injured before and he's aggravated it badly. He's lucky he won't lose the leg."

Duo nodded. He knew how nasty infections could be.

Adrianna looked at Duo for a minute. "Duo."

Duo heard the seriousness in her voice. "Yeah?"

"The man." She paused. "His name is Heero Yuy."

Duo carefully set the bowl on the counter. Then he bowed his head forward and clenched his fist. _Why now?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Eleven

By SilverLady

Adrianna watched Duo, noting his reaction to her statement. "He's Ken's father, isn't he?"

Duo sighed. "Yes," he whispered. There could only be one Heero Yuy in this world. _Why did he have to wind up here?_

"I thought I recognized the name. Besides, he looks a lot like Ken."

Duo's head jerked up. "You didn't..."

"I didn't say anything to him. He was pretty out of it when they got here, so I doubt if he even saw Ken. But the resemblance is startling. It won't take much for them to figure it out."

"Then again."

"Duo." There was a warning tone in her voice.

"I thought about telling him, when I first found out."

"He does have the right to know."

"I know. It would have just made a bad situation worse though."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why? He'll not be here long. Then he'll leave and go back to his wife and family. Why make things hard on Ken?"

"It's your decision."

"Damn right it is." _Ken is my son._

"Anyway. I want you to brew up some of this tea and give it to the sick boy. His name is Quatre."

She saw Duo stiffen slightly at the name. "That name means something to you?"  
  


"Quatre Winner is Heero's stepbrother. He's also the only natural son of Lord Randolph of Shadar."

"Then what is he doing wandering around in these mountains?"

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "He's never gotten along with his father. I doubt if Lord Randolph was please to discover his son was screwing around with another man."

"You think he might have been thrown out."

"Or left to get away. The question is why is Heero with him. He fought with his step father but when it came to duty he was pretty obedient."

"Meaning?"

"When his stepfather said marry this girl, he did, no questions asked."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yeah. He couldn't understand why his getting married bothered me." Duo smiled ruefully. "He always was a hard headed bastard." Duo sighed. "About the tea?"

"See that he gets some every two hours. I'll leave some medicine for you to add to it. That should be done every six hours."

Duo nodded. "Just leave it in a distinctive bottle." He paused. "And Heero."

"I've instructed the young man with him on his care. The leg needs to be kept clean and allowed to drain. Hopefully I cleaned out whatever was causing the infection. I'll be back tomorrow to check on it." She reached out and patted Duo's arm. "Everything will work out."

Duo sighed. "I hope so." _I knew this storm was going to bring something. I just didn't realize what._

*****

Quatre blinked in surprise at the unexpected face that greeted him when he woke up. "Who?"

"My name is Duo."

"Where is Trowa?" Quatre whispered. He was so hot and so tired.

"Sleeping. He's been up all night, taking care of you."

Quatre slowly turned his head, studying the large room he was in. There was a large fireplace on the far wall, opposite the huge four-poster bed he was lying in. Flanked on either side of the fireplace were equally large windows that let the sunlight stream into the room. On one wall was an impressively carved dresser and on the other were two doors, both closed.

"Where?"

"My room. We moved you up here this morning. I figured you'd be more comfortable here than downstairs."

Quatre glanced back at the fireplace again. This time he made note of the seating arrangement in front of it and the foot that was hanging over one end of the sofa.

He smiled slightly when he realized who the foot belonged to.

"You should rest. You've got a pretty good fever and we don't want it to get worse."

Quatre sighed. He was tired. But there was something that was bothering him. "Heero?"

He didn't notice Duo wince at the name. "He's sleeping in a room down the hall."

"In the daytime?"

"He's got an infection in his leg."

Quatre nodded. Being sick would be the only thing to keep his stepbrother in bed. "Be all right?"

"If he takes it easy and takes the medicine the healer left."

Quatre smiled. Apparently, his host had already discovered how stubborn Heero was. 

"But you don't worry about him. Worry about yourself. You need to rest. When you're feeling better, we'll talk. There are some things I need to tell you, but they can wait."

Quatre frowned at the odd comment, but he could feel his eyelids growing heavy with sleep. Whatever it was would have to wait.

*****

The next time Quatre awoke, it was to find Trowa sitting beside the bed.

"Trowa."

Trowa leaned over and brushed his hand across Quatre's forehead, pushing stray locks of hair out of his eyes. "Hello, Little One."

Quatre reached up to place his hand on Trowa's. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Making you worry."

Trowa smiled. "It's not like you did it on purpose. And if anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have made you go to a healer when you first got sick."

Quatre nuzzled his cheek into Trowa's hand. "Wouldn't have listened anyway."

"I know."

Quatre sighed. "I feel a little better."

"Good. You're going to have to take care of yourself though."

Quatre gave a small smile. "You always say that."

"But this time he has a different reason for saying it." A new voice calmly informed him.

Quatre turned his head to study the young man who had just entered the room. He hadn't paid that much attention to him earlier, but now he took the time to actually study him. _Wow. He's gorgeous._

He glanced at Trowa and raised an eyebrow. Trowa nodded slightly in answer to the silent question, then shrugged. 

Duo sensed the silent communication between the two and had a pretty good idea what it had been about. But he said nothing, deciding it was best not to jump to conclusions.

He carefully set the tray he'd been carrying down on the bedside table. "I brought you both some dinner."

"And some answers?" Trowa asked quietly.

"If you want. Have you told him?"

"Told me what?"

"No. He only just woke up."

"Told me what?"

"Then don't you think that would be a good starting point."

"Told me what?"

"I suppose."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It would make the answers I have make more sense."

"TOLD ME WHAT?!"

Trowa turned to look calmly at Quatre, who was holding his head at the pain the shout had brought. "You shouldn't shout, Little One."

Quatre groaned. "I think I managed to figure that one out all by myself." He glared at Trowa. "What are you talking about?"

"The main reason why you've been sick," Duo told him as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Trowa frowned as he watched their young host. There was something odd going on here. 

Quatre blinked as he leaned back against the pillows. "Main reason?"

Trowa rested his hand on Quatre's knee. "The reason why your stomach has been bothering you."

"And that is?"

Trowa sighed. "You're pregnant."

Quatre's mouth dropped open as he stared at Trowa in shock. "That's not funny," he finally said.

Trowa looked at him calmly. "Have you ever known me to try and be funny?"

Quatre blinked. "No. But.... that's not possible. Guys don't get pregnant."

"In most cases, no," Duo said quietly. "But I'm afraid you are not most cases."

Quatre looked at Duo. "Meaning?"

Duo sighed. "I did promise some answers. If I give you a little background, maybe you'll understand."

"The healer said you would know," Trowa commented. "That you were one as well. How do you know that?"

Duo smiled. "You've met my son."

Quatre looked at him. "You... you had a baby?"

"Nearly five years ago." Duo sighed. "And I'm pregnant again. About five months so."

"How?"

"That is another story." Duo shifted slightly. "About five hundred years ago there was a young man named Hasim. He was the Crown Prince of Vameria. 

"Now, being the Crown Prince had certainly responsibilities and as he grew to manhood his father started pressuring him about one of those. He wanted his son to marry and get busy producing heirs. But Hasim wasn't interested in doing anything of the sort. You see, he was already head over heels in love with his consort, a young man names Sucar. He had no interest in getting married and the thought of bedding a woman just to have a child was distasteful to him.

"One day though, Hasim came up with a solution. Hasim dabbled in a great many things, including magic, and he had finally found a spell that might just make everyone happy. He went to Sucar and asked if he would be willing to go through with it.

"Now, Sucar loved Hasim as much as Hasim loved him, so he readily agreed to the plan. He knew he was risking a lot in agreeing, but if it worked it would solve everything.

"So, one day the two went out into the forest and Hasim cast his spell. To his great relief, Sucar survived the casting, but they didn't know if it had worked. They knew they would just have to wait and see.

"One year later, on the very day, Sucar presented Hasim with their first born son. In all, Sucar had seven children by Hasim; five boy and two girls. Of the five boys, two of them inherited the changes that had been made to their father. All the Sucar of Vameria are descended from those two sons. Eventually those descendants became known as the Sucar.

"Unfortunately the only way to know if someone has inherited the Sucarian abilities is for them to become pregnant."

Quatre slowly laid his hand on his stomach. "But how can you be certain?"

"If Adrianna says you are, you are. She has a gift for knowing these things. Any woman in the village who even suspects goes to her. She's never been wrong."

Quatre looked at Trowa. "Trowa, I..."

Trowa leaned forward and hugged him. "It's going to be all right. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you."

The two were so engrossed in each other; they didn't see the sad look that crossed Duo's face. 

Trowa finally turned to look at Duo. "There is more."

Duo nodded. "The Sucarian pregnancy runs pretty much the same as any female's. With the same risks. Hasim was very through when he set up that spell. There are several alterations that have been made to our bodies to make childbirth possible, plus several chemicals that are released to trigger certain response."

"But how is the child born?" Quatre asked.

Duo smiled slightly. "It comes out the same way it went in."

Both Quatre and Trowa winced at Duo's blunt statement.

Duo sensed their questions. "Believe me. It hurts like hell, but it really does happen. I guess you'd say we're not put together in quite the normal manner. I don't know the details of the anatomy of it, but I do have a book that is very good at helping make sense of it. I wish I had had it when I got pregnant with Ken. It was written by a Sucar name Jamel Midan about two hundred years ago, when he was in his fifth pregnancy. He gives a lot of good information about the whole thing. I'll get you the book and you can read it."

Duo smiled. "And I will tell you now. You are capable of actually nursing your child. Like I said, Hasim was very thorough with that spell." Duo smiled again. "And I'll help as much as I can. So far it's been a little easier, knowing what to expect."

"What about your baby's father?" Quatre asked. "When will he be back?"

"He won't. He's not involved in this."

Quatre sensed something amiss in Duo's answer, but decided not to push it right now. "As soon as I am better, we'll get out from under your feet."

Duo slowly shook his head. "You're not. You can stay as long as you want. There's plenty of room."

"But...."

Duo rose to his feet. "Believe me, after all I've been through, having several people in my house will be nothing."

Quatre sighed. "You've never had to put up with my stepbrother."

Trowa blinked as Duo walked out the door. He could have sworn he heard the boy say, 'Wanna bet?'

*****

Duo sighed as he leaned against the wall. _Well, that went pretty good. I think Quatre will make a good mother and he's lucky to have such support from Trowa. I wish I had that._


	13. Chapter Twelve

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Twelve

By SilverLady

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ken?"

"When are those men gonna leave?"

"When the storm is over."

"Oh." Pause. "Daddy?"

Duo sighed. Ken had been in a talkative, questioning mood all morning. "Yes?"

"When is the storm gonna be over?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Why do you want to know? Are you anxious for them to leave?"

"No. I like them. I don't want them to leave." Ken walked around the counter to watch Duo as he carefully poured the muffin batter into the tins. "They help you so you don't have to work so hard."

Duo smiled at the statement. He'd been surprised when Trowa had come down that morning and had offered to tend to the animals. The only thing he admitted to not knowing how to do was milk the cow, but he'd insisted that Duo show him.

Then, later that morning, Wufei had offered to chop and collect firewood. He had told Duo that it was the least that he could do in exchange for the hospitality that Duo had shown them.

"So, you think I work too hard?"

"Uh huh. But now you don't have to."

"Ken, I'm sure they have homes and families that they need to get back to. It's nice that they are willing to help, but don't get used to it."

Ken sighed. "I know."

Duo reached out and ruffled Ken's hair. "That's 'cause your smart, right squirt?"

Ken ducked away from Duo's hand. "Daddy. You'll mess up my hair."

Duo smiled. "Sorry. My mistake."

Ken walked over at sat at the table. "Daddy?"

Duo let out a breath of air. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with the pretty one? How come he's sick?"

"The pretty one?"

"Uh huh. The one with the yellow hair."

"Blonde."

"Uh?"

"He has blonde hair."

"Oh. Is that what it's called?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Ken huffed in exasperation. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has the flu."

"Is that what makes his tummy feel all funny?"

"Partly."

"Only partly?"

"Yes. He's also going to have a baby and that isn't making him feel any better."

"He has a baby in his tummy, like you?"

"Yes."

"Does his baby have a daddy?"

"Yes. Trowa is the baby's daddy."

"He's lucky. How come our baby don't have a daddy?"

Duo winced at the question. "It's just the way things worked out."

"Oh. Does that make you sad?"

"Not really. We'll do fine without him."

"Okay."

Ken played with the things on the table for a minute. "I can take him something to eat."

Duo smiled. He knew Ken was bored, being cooped up in the house. "I'll make him some toast for you to take to him, okay?"

"Yea! I'll get the butter." Scrambling down from his chair, Ken ran into the small room where they kept things that needed to be cold. 

Ken paused as he was searching for the butter. "What about the other one? Does he have a baby too?"

"No. He hurt his leg."

"Do you think he would like some toast, too?"

"I don't know. He's probably still sleeping. Why don't you wait until the muffins are done? Then he can have some of them." Duo deliberate didn't say that Ken would be the one to take them to Heero. He still wasn't sure if he wanted Heero to know about Ken and he was afraid he would figure it out if he saw the little boy.

"Okay. That sounds good." Ken carefully set the butter on the table. "Got the butter. Hurry up and make the toast."

Duo laughed. "I'm making it as quickly as I can."

*****

Quatre blinked in surprise at the little face that was peering over the edge of the bed at him. "Hello," he whispered.

The little boy smiled. "Hi."

Quatre studied the boy for a moment. He was surprised that, except for the unusual violet colored eyes, he was a miniature version of Heero. _How odd._ "Who are you?"

"My name is James Kentaro Maxwell, but my daddy calls me Ken. Who are you?"

"I'm Quatre."

"I brought you some toast." Ken indicated the small tray that he'd put on the bedside table. "I thought you might be hungry."

Quatre slowly sat up. Luckily, this time the room stayed where it was supposed to. "That was very nice of you."

The little boy grinned, studying Quatre with wide eyes. "My daddy says you have a baby in your tummy like he does."

"That's right."

Ken frowned. "Do your eyes still work?"  
  


Quatre blinked at the strange question. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. My daddy's don't work no more. I thought maybe you were just like my daddy. I know most people's eyes still work and that my daddy is different cause his don't. He got sick and when he got better they didn't work no more. I don't remember cause I was little then, but I have to help so that he don't hurt himself, so you have to make sure you put everything back where it belongs so that Daddy can find it and so that he won't fall over it."

Quatre was surprised at the sheer amount of words that had come from the little boy. "I'll be very careful."

"Kay. That's good. You will tell the others too, right? I don't want my Daddy to get hurt no more."

"I will."

Ken smiled. "I like you lots better then the other men that came here. They were bad. They hurt my Daddy and messed up the house real bad. I hid from them so they didn't hurt me. Daddy made me hide when you came cause we were afraid that you were more bad men who would hurt Daddy, but you're not, you're nice men." Ken blinked at Quatre. "You won't hurt my Daddy will you?"

"No. I wouldn't want to hurt your Daddy."

"Kay. Are you gonna eat your toast?"

Quatre slowly picked up a piece of toast. Taking a careful nibble, he was glad when his stomach did not protest. "This is very good. Did you make it?"

"I put the butter on it. Daddy made it though. I'm not allowed to do things with the oven yet."

Ken watched as Quatre took another careful bite of the toast. "Are you going home to your family when the storm is done?"

Quatre sighed. "I don't have a home anymore."

"How come? Did some bad men mess it up?"

"No. I had a fight with my father and I left."

"How come you fought with your father? You shouldn't do that."

Quatre smiled slightly. "I know. But he didn't like the person I feel in love with. He wanted me to leave him and marry someone else."

"But you didn't did you?" 

"No. I left instead."

"Did the person you love come to?"

"Yes."

"The baby's dad, right? Trowa?"

"Yes."

Ken nodded. "That good. The baby should have a dad as well as a daddy. I don't have a dad. He had to stay behind when my daddy left. I don't know why he couldn't come too. Daddy won't say. But I know my daddy was sad that he didn't." Ken tilted his head to one side. "I think he still misses him. Lots."

Quatre looked at the little boy. "Maybe someday, you'll get to meet your dad."

"Maybe." Ken sighed. "I better go help daddy. He's making muffins. I'm going to take some to the man with the hurt leg."

"Heero?"

"Is that his name? I guess that's who it is. My daddy says he would probably like the muffins better than toast."

"Probably."

"Good. Bye." With that Ken turned and ran out of the room.

"Bye." Quatre called after him.  Slowly he shook his head. _I hope my baby isn't that full of go. I'll never keep up._

*****

Duo paused outside the door to the small bedroom. Ken had offered to take the muffins to 'the man with the hurt leg that Quatre says his name is Heero', but Trowa had come into the kitchen and asked if Ken could help him find some things he needed in the barn.

Ken had been torn. He wanted to help Trowa, but he wanted Heero to get his muffins while they were still warm.

Duo still couldn't believe he'd opened his mouth and offered to take the muffins up for him. Ken had been please, not noticing how much the idea bothered Duo. He'd happily followed Trowa out of the kitchen, leaving Duo standing there.

So now, here he stood. Warm muffins and butter on a tray to take into a man he hadn't seen in over six years. And he was afraid. Afraid of how Heero would react and afraid of how he would react.

Duo sighed. _Just go in there and get it over with. It's stupid to be pussyfooting around in your own home._

Drawing in a deep breath, Duo knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a gruff, tired voice.

Pasting a grin on his face, Duo opened the door and entered the room. "Hi. I thought you might like some muffins."

*****

Heero had been lying in the bed, bored and achy, when the knock had come at the door.

"Come in," he'd called, hoping that maybe Trowa or Quatre had decided to stop by.

The door opened and a figured walked into the room. "Hi. I thought you might like some muffins."

For several moments, Heero could only stare in shock at the man that had entered the room. He was taller than the last time Heero had seen him and he'd lost that little boy look. The distinctive braid was longer than it had been and there was an odd look in the blue-violet eyes that hadn't been there before. But even with the changes, Duo was still as beautiful as he had been the first time Heero had seen him.

Then the anger began to rise as he remembered how Duo had walked out on him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

Duo managed to not loose the smile. "This is my home."

"What?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Thirteen

By SilverLady

"This is my home," Duo repeated.

For some reason the comment only made Heero angrier. "And how many dicks did you suck to earn it?" he snapped.

Duo flinched at the question. "I didn't."

"What, you decide it was easier and faster to just spread your legs for them? Especially after I was good enough to break you in."

Duo tightened his grip on the tray._ I will not throw this at him. I **will not **throw this at him._

"Don't start. This is my home, regardless of how you think I got it, and you are here because of my hospitality. Don't make me regret it. I brought you some warm muffins because I thought you might be hungry." Duo carefully set the tray on the bedside table.

Heero reached out and snagged Duo's wrist. "You walked out on me."

Duo jerked his arm away. "I told you why. You wouldn't listen."

"Why was it such a big deal? Because it wasn't you?"

Duo closed his eyes. He really did not feel like getting into this right now.  "You still don't get it, do you? It was your way, all the way. Without any regard as to how I might feel about it."

"My getting married had nothing to do with you."

Duo looked at him, a hurt expression on his face. "I know. That's how you saw it, but you were wrong. It had everything to do with me. Your getting married was going to change my whole life, courtesy of you and your plans. Hell, you wanted me to move into some little house in the country. Your dirty little secret that no one would know about."

"That's not why I...."

"Isn't it? It sure sounded that way to me. Hide him out in the country like all the other nobles do with their mistresses. Sure, everyone would know why you had to leave on those trips, but who would imagine good Prince Heero was going off to fuck his male lover. You sure didn't want daddy dearest to know that little tidbit, especially after the way he acted about Quatre and his choices. And I was supposed to sit around and twiddle my thumbs; waiting for you to decide you wanted a good screw and show up. And for payment I get a pretty little house in the country that wasn't even mine."

Heero glared angrily. "I see you got your house anyway."

"Damn straight, I did. My way. **I** paid for this house and the land. And I didn't do it laying on my back or on my knees. It a good house and a good..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. The door opened a little bit. "Daddy?"

Duo stiffened at Ken's voice. "Yes?"

"Did you remember to bring up the muffins?" Ken came into the room.

Duo turned around. "Yes, I did. I thought you were helping Trowa."  
  


"I'm done now." Ken looked at the man in the bed. "Hello."

Duo sighed. "Ken this is Heero, Quatre's stepbrother. Heero, this is my son Ken."

"Hello. Daddy said you hurt your leg and had to stay in bed."

Heero stared silently at the boy.

Duo sighed. "I'm afraid Heero still isn't feeling very good. Why don't you go downstairs and get yourself a muffin? And you can tell Trowa and Wufei they can have some too, if they want."

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon. Bye." Ken turned and happily skipped from the room.

"You bastard," Heero hissed as soon as the door closed. "How dare you."

Duo whirled around, anger flaring.  "Don't even say it. You have no idea what happened."

"Is that why you wouldn't stay at the apartment?"

Duo blinked. Apparently Heero hadn't not gone in the direction Duo had thought he had. "What?"

"What, was she pregnant when you left? Did you just use it as a damn excuse? You were ranting and raving about me getting married and all that time you had your own woman. Where is she? Downstairs playing the happy housewife."

Duo was stunned. He knew how much Ken looked like Heero and Adrianna had commented on it as well. And yet Heero himself hadn't noticed it.

"No wonder you ran so fast, with that little brat on the way."

"Don't you dare call my son names," Duo spat, his hackles rising in defense of his son. "You don't have a damn clue what the hell you are talking about. There was no woman, no sneaking around. I loved you, damn it, and only you. I didn't have any rosy visions of the future, but I sure as hell expected you to be honest with me and to me. But you and your damn duty ignored all that. As soon as you dear stepfather said jump you said yes sir. If you had gone and met someone and fallen in love, I would have understood and I would have been happy for you, but you didn't. His high and mighty picked out this woman and you married her, no questions asked. And where might I ask is she, speaking of playing the happy housewife. I notice she sure as hell didn't come along."

"She's dead." Heero's voice was flat and cold.

"I won't say I'm sorry. I don't lie. But before you go jumping to bunch of damn conclusions you'd best get your facts straight." Duo turned and headed for the door. "I'm sure that as soon as this storm is over you will be anxious to leave. Until then I will stay out of your way and you can stay out of mine. But if I hear you doing or saying anything bad to my son, I'll make you rue the day you every laid eyes on me again."

With that Duo walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Heero sat unmoving; staring at the door long after it had closed.

*****

Duo leaned against the wall. After a moment he slowly sank to the floor. In all the dreams he'd had of meeting Heero again, this had not been among them. He couldn't believe the things Heero had accused him of. _How did I ever think we could make things work? I was so stupid, I actually was hoping we could make a new start._

Duo laid his hand on his abdomen when he felt the light kick. _Guess it's just us, huh kid?_

Sighing in defeat he rested his head against the wall, listening to the silent sound of shattered dreams.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Fourteen

By SilverLady

Heero was still glaring angrily at the closed door fifteen minutes later when there was a knock on the door. "What?" he snapped.

Trowa slowly opened the door and entered the room. "Hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine."

Heero crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "When are we leaving?"

Trowa blinked as he walked over to the bed. "Bored already?"

"The accommodations leave something to be desired."

Trowa sighed as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I don't know what your problem is. Everything seems fine to me. And actually, I wanted to talk to you about when we should leave."

"Now?"

"No." Trowa sighed. "Actually, I'd rather we stayed here for awhile. I found out something about Quatre last night and I'd rather we not go traipsing through the wilds for now."

Heero glared. "Wufei said he had the flu. Big deal. He'll be fine in a few days."

Trowa looked at the angry young man. _Exactly what is it about this place that has you so riled? _"It's more than that." Trowa took a deep breath. He was still having trouble believing what he had learned. "Quatre is.... pregnant."

Heero stared at him. "Pull the other one."

"I'm serious. Apparently there is more to his dear grandmother Marina's family than she let on."

"Meaning?"

"That there are some Vamerians that are a little bit different than the rest. They are decedents of the King Hasim and his consort, Sucar. They have an altered anatomy that allows them to conceive and bear children. Quatre is pregnant, with my baby. He didn't even know it was possible. Apparently it wasn't something that was shared with him. I'd rather he not travel right now, not in his condition. In fact, if I can persuade him, I'd rather he stay right here until after the baby is born. The healer here is familiar with the condition, as is our host. Their knowledge would be extremely valuable."

"And how do they know about this?"

"Because our host, Duo, is one himself. He has a five year old son and is five months pregnant with his second child."

Heero stared at Trowa for a minute. "Five year old?"

"Yes. His name is Ken. I'm surprised you haven't met him."

Heero gritted his teeth. "I have," he ground out. _That damn bastard. I'll wring his neck with his own braid._

*****

Quatre sat quietly, watching as Duo moved with practiced ease from stove to counter to cabinets. He had been so bored sitting up in that bed staring at the walls that he had begged to be allowed to come downstairs for a while. At first Trowa had said no, but when Quatre had looked up at him with wide pleading eyes, Trowa had immediately caved in.

"How do you do it?"

Duo paused in the middle of stirring. "Do what?"

"Everything. Run a home, take care of your son, make sure there's enough to eat."

Duo smiled slightly. "I pray a lot. And cross my fingers."

"I mean it. You look so.... comfortable."

Duo turned his head to where he knew Quatre was sitting. "Don't tell me you think guys shouldn't be in the kitchen."

"No. That's not it. It's just." Quatre paused for a minute. "Ken said something to me. He said that your eyes don't work anymore. He means you're blind, right?"

"Yes."

"But to watch you, I would have never guessed it."

"That's because I know where everything is. As long as everything is put where it belongs I don't have too many troubles."

"But you cook like an old pro."

"Believe me, living out here makes you very self-sufficient very fast. It also helps when you have good neighbors. They spent a lot of time showing how to take of this place when I first moved in."

"But how do you know what jar to pull out? They all look alike to me."

"They're labeled."

"But how?"

Duo smiled. "Bill Grendal came up with a way for me to label things so that I could still read them. And he came up with a way to write things down for me as well. He's been translating the cookbook the women gave me right after I got here." He sighed. "I owe him a lot."

Quatre blinked. "How long have you lived here?"

"Five years."

Quatre could only stare at the boy. "Where are you from?"

"Shadar."

Quatre was surprised. "Why did you leave?"

"Because it was time for me to go. The guy I was in love with got married to some woman. He figured I would just happily go along with him, but I couldn't. And I could bear to stay and watch him marry this woman."

"Was he in love with her?"

"That was the kicker. He wasn't. He was just marrying her because it was what his family expected him to do."

"Oh."

"Plus, I found out about that time that I was pregnant. At first I considered telling him, but I knew it wouldn't change anything and might have just made things worse. I didn't want to raise my child on the streets, so I left to find something better." Duo smiled slightly. "I did."

"I don't mean to pry, but where did you get the money to buy this place? It is yours, right?"

"It's mine. The house and about a hundred and fifty acres of land. The place had been abandoned for years and the town just wanted to sell it, mostly for back taxes. Of course, most people around here don't have that kind of money so it just sat here."  
  


"I would think that was a bit of money."

Duo nodded. "I never thought I could buy this place. I had some jewelry of my mother's that I had hidden away after she died. I sold it all and used the money to buy this place. It wasn't easy, but I like to think she would be glad that I had a decent place to call home and that she made it possible."

Quatre smiled. "I'm sure she is."

Duo sighed and turned back towards the sink. Suddenly he paused and put his hand to his side.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Fine. Just a twinge. Baby's getting a bit restless."

"Must be weird."

"Sometimes. And yet it's kinda nice at the same time. You'll understand when you start feeling your baby move. There's no feeling like it. Course, sometimes he picks just the wrong moment or wrong place and you damn near wet yourself. And it always seems to be stretch and exercise time at two in the morning."

"Thanks for the warning."

"At least you have Trowa. I'm sure he'll be a big help."

"You went through your pregnancy with Ken alone."

"Yeah." Duo rested his hands on the edge of the sink. "Damn near got us both killed too."

"How?"

"I went into labor on the side of a mountain in a storm a lot like this one. If Adrianna hadn't found me, we both would have died."

Quatre looked at him. "Why isn't this baby's father involved?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

Duo turned his head slightly. "I'm not."

Quatre gasped at his statement. "What?"

Duo turned around. "Cold as it sounds, I'm not sorry he's dead. It's more than the bastard deserves, which ever one it was."

"What?"

"I'm not really sure who this baby's father is. You have your choice of about eight men." Duo closed his eyes. "A group of bandits running from the law showed up one day. They tore the house up and stole some things."

Quatre put his hand to his mouth. "They raped you?" he whispered.

"Yes. I couldn't fight that many and I didn't want them to find out about Ken. I was afraid of what they would do to him. All he knows is that the bad men hurt me. He doesn't know exactly what that hurt entails and I don't plan on telling him."

"But you're keeping the baby?"

Duo nodded. "I thought a long time about it, but in the end I decided that it wasn't the baby's fault and it wasn't my fault that it happened. And I'd like to believe I'm strong enough to love a child of my body, irregardless of how he or she was conceived." 

"Then you are a stronger man than me."

Duo ran his hand through his bangs. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Quatre Raberba Winner. I thought you said half an hour." Trowa's voice came from the doorway, causing both men to jump.

Quatre put his hand to his chest. "Trowa! You scared me." He blinked at his lover as Trowa strolled across the room. "And I've just been sitting here talking to Duo. I haven't done anything else, have I Duo?"

"Nope. He hasn't helped me one little bit."

"Duo!"

Trowa smirked as he picked Quatre up. "It's time for your medicine."

"I am perfectly capable of walking," Quatre stated indignantly.

"Indulge me."

Quatre sighed and looked at Duo. "And you think I've got it good."

Duo laughed. "I'll trade you."

Trowa glanced over at the braided man. "I'll carry you upstairs later."

"Promise."

"On my honor. Let me get this one to bed and then I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

Trowa laughed softly as he headed out the door.

Duo sighed as he turned back to his cooking. _I just would rather it be Heero._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Fifteen  
By SilverLady  
  
Duo was just pulling the pan of roasted meat from the oven when he heard footsteps approaching. At first he thought it might be Trowa returning, but after a moment realized the sound wasn't right. These footsteps were slow and careful.  
  
"Supper should be done soon," he commented, not turning around.  
  
Silence met his comment.   
  
After a moment he turned. "What's wrong?" He knew there was someone in the room with him. He could hear the person breathing.  
  
"You never lie, but you are good at twisting the truth." Heero's voice was low and harsh.  
  
Duo stiffened. "What do you want?"  
  
Heero moved slowly and carefully around the counter. "You said there was no women."  
  
"There wasn't."  
  
"But you didn't mention that there was no men."  
  
Duo blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"How much money did you stash away from you 'job'? Obviously plenty."  
  
Duo turned back to the counter and proceeded to lift the meat onto a serving platter. "You came all the way down here, on a leg you are supposed to stay off of, to continue a conversation that was going no where."  
  
"I found out about your little secret."  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"About you and your son. That there was no woman to bear him. That you did it."  
  
Duo closed his eyes. "Yes I did."  
  
Heero suddenly moved up behind Duo, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "And I bet you have no idea who the father was, do you?" he snarled.  
  
Duo was shocked. Heero still didn't get it. "I don't believe you. You're still a hardheaded bastard, aren't you? You haven't listened to one thing I've said. Though that shouldn't surprise me. You never did."  
  
Duo straightened himself up and looked right at where he hoped Heero's face was. "There was never anyone else. I didn't even go to the taverns anymore after we became lovers."  
  
"Then who the hell is your son's father!?" Heero shouted as he grabbed Duo's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You! You are Ken's father you stupid bastard," Duo shouted back. Jerking back, he pulled himself from Heero's grip and moved away. Gripping the edge of the counter he lowered his head.   
  
Heero glared at him. "That's impossible," he said coldly.  
  
Duo didn't lift his head. "You are Ken's father. It probably happened that last night."  
  
"No." Heero interrupted. "I am not that boy's father. I can't be."  
  
Duo slowly rocked back and forth. He couldn't believe Heero still refused to believe him. "Why not?" he whispered.  
  
"I can't father children."  
  
"And who said that?"  
  
"My wife never got pregnant. Not in all the time we were married. They said it was me not her. And when she died she was pregnant with her lover's child. You do the math."  
  
Duo slowly shook his head. "Then they lied or didn't know what they were talking about. You are Ken's father. I'm told all you have to do is look and the resemblance is very apparent."  
  
Heero stared at Duo, the meaning of his words slowly sinking in. He was a father. He had a five-year-old son he had known nothing about. All those years of mourning what couldn't be, wasted. "You took my son away from me."  
  
Duo heard the hurt and anger in Heero's low voice. "You didn't give me any other choice."  
  
"You kept my son from me," Heero's voice grew louder and harsher.   
  
Duo spun around. "My son," he snapped. "He is my son. I carried him for nine months. I gave birth to him. I took care of him and raised him. Me. Not you. Ken is my son."  
  
Heero grabbed the counter behind him, his knuckles turning white. "You walked out and took my child with you."  
  
"I was going to tell you. When I found out what was happening to me my first thought was to tell you. But then I realized it wouldn't change a thing. It would only make things worse. How the hell was I supposed to explain to my child when Daddy had to leave? And why he didn't spend very much time with us? I wasn't going to put my child through that kind of a life.  
  
"Here he's happy. He doesn't have to wonder if he's loved, because he knows he is. He's growing up with a home and a good life, something I lost. I won't let my son think he is unwanted."  
  
Heero could feel his anger mounting once again. "You denied me any chance of knowing him. You thought of yourself and nothing of me."  
  
Duo glared. "I think you've got that backwards. My actions were for Ken, not me and certainly not you."  
  
"You fucking bastard."  
  
Duo suddenly spun away. He wanted no more of this conversation and now seemed like a good time to leave. But in his hurry, he miscalculated where he was and crashed into the small table.  
  
Heero was stunned when Duo turned around and proceeded to walk into the table. Before he could move though, Trowa came into the kitchen. "I thought..."  
  
If he was surprised to find Heero in the kitchen, he didn't show it. "Are you alright?"  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm fine. You can let Wufei now that supper is nearly ready. Is Quatre joining us?"  
  
"I think so." Trowa frowned. The tension was so thick in here you could cut it with a knife. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just forgot where the table was."  
  
Trowa glanced over at Heero for a minute. "All right. I'll get the others."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heero waited for Trowa to leave. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You," Duo snapped.  
  
"I never knew you to be so klutzy."  
  
"I'm not. I didn't realize I was standing so damn close to the table."  
  
Heero frowned. "Why not? It's right there. Any dummy can see that."  
  
Duo's anger boiled over. "I can't see you stupid ass! I can't see the damn table or you or my son or anything else! So I walked into the damn thing!" Duo spun around and slammed his fist into the table. "You want the whole sob story. I am a twenty one year old man with a five-year-old son and another baby on the way. I'm blind and I'm trying my damn best to make a decent life for my family and myself. And to top everything off, the one man I loved more than anything waltzes back into my life and calls me a liar and a bastard and a whore." Duo sank slowly into the chair, grateful there was one actually there. "So as you can tell, I've been having a really fucking great day."  
  
"What about the father?" Heero's voice was flat.  
  
"That's another one of those great cosmic jokes. I have no idea who the father is. You have your choice of eight men."  
  
"Eight?"  
  
Duo slowly nodded. "At least I think that was how many there was. I'm not sure. I quit counting after the fifth one." He slowly turned his head. "You tend to do that when you feel like your body is being ripped apart." He gave a small laugh, but there was no humor in it. "The first time in almost six years that I have sex and it's a gang rape that leaves me pregnant. Ironic, ain't it?"  
  
Heero said nothing as he stared at Duo. He didn't know what to say. Duo had just taken all his convictions and shredded them into little pieces. All his self-righteous anger drained away as he looked at the bowed head of the man he had once sworn to love forever. Had he really been such a cold bastard, to chase away the one ray of light in his life? To make him feel that even the announcement of the impending birth of their child would not change things. What twist of fate had brought back into this man's life? And why, instead of getting down on his knees and thanking the gods for giving him this second chance, had he dared to consider himself the injured party? Now it seemed as if he had ruined any chance he might have had.  
  
Duo finally stood back up. Resting his hand on his stomach he glanced over to where he guessed Heero was. "So like I said before. I'll stay out of your way until you go home." Turning, he moved slowly from the room, his shoulders slumped as if he carried a great weight on them.  
  
Heero watched him go. "But I have no home," he whispered.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Sixteen

By SilverLady

The musty smell of dirt and animals assailed Duo's nostrils as he carefully closed the door to the barn. He hadn't planned on coming out here, content to let Trowa take care of things, but when he'd gone to make supper he'd discovered he was out of onions. So he'd had to come out here, where he kept the rest hanging.

Moving slowly, he headed towards the room at the back of the barn. He was pretty sure that Trowa and Ken had kept the aisle clean and free of obstacles, but he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't need to be falling down at this stage of things.

He frowned slightly as he rested on hand on his swollen belly. There were things about this pregnancy that bothered him. While Ken had been almost constantly in motion; kicking, stretching, twisting and punching; this baby rarely moved and when it did it seemed slow and sluggish. 

Another thing was the lack of response to the sound of his voice. He had spent many nights just talking to Ken, who would kick at Duo's side as if he was trying to talk back in some way. And it wasn't just kicking for kicking's sake, the kicks would vary by the way Duo talked or by what was said. When he talked about Heero and the things that had happened between them the kicks were different than they were when he talked about the future and his plans. 

But this baby did none of that, seeming to just lie there, still and quiet. Duo's moods didn't seem to affect it at all.

Duo had tried to ignore the lack of activity, telling himself that this was a different pregnancy with a different man for a father and that this baby was just different than Ken. But the vague, uneasy feeling that there was something wrong wouldn't go away. 

Letting out a breath, he opened the door to the back room. He was getting a bit melancholy. It was just needless worrying that he didn't need. Everything would be just fine; he just had to be patient.

 Using his sense of smell he found his way to the side of the room that held the drying racks full of onions. The garden had done especially well this year, filling his storage rooms with vegetables for the coming winter. Maybe someone had known that he would need them.

He knew that Trowa seriously wanted to stay here until after the baby was born, afraid to risk either Quatre's or his unborn child's health. He didn't blame him. It would be better for both of them. But he didn't know if he could stay under the same room with Heero for that amount of time and he was pretty sure that whatever Quatre did, Heero would do as well. He wasn't quite sure what had brought about this sudden closeness; when he had lived in the city the two had had little to do with each other; but it did present a bit of a problem. If he insisted that Heero leave he knew Quatre would go as well and then he would feel guilty and worry about the blonde. But if he allowed Quatre to stay then he would have to live with Heero being underfoot all the time, something he wasn't sure he could do.

Plus there was Ken. What would happen if he got close to one or all of the men and then they left? Plus, there was his relationship with Heero. Did Duo dare tell his son exactly who Heero was or did he keep silent? What if Heero insisted on getting to know his son, telling him who he was in the process? Would that be a good idea in the long run? Or would it wind up hurting Ken more?

With a frown Duo started to reach up to get down a string of onions. He really didn't know what he should do.

Suddenly a tearing pain ripped through his abdomen. Gasping at the unexpectedness of the pain, Duo sank to his knees, wrapping his arms across his belly.

_What the hell?_

Closing his eyes, Duo rocked his body, trying to regain his equilibrium. Just as he though he had got himself back together another pain ripped through him. Tears sprang to his eyes at the intensity of the pain, which was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Even labor hadn't hurt like this.

_What' s__ wrong? What's happening?_

As a third pain wrenched his body he felt something else. The sensation of liquid sliding down the inside of his leg. Moving carefully, he lowered one hand down to run it across the crotch of his pants. There was definitely some kind of liquid there; he could feel where it had already seeped through the cloth. 

Slowly he brought his hand to his nose, almost dreading what it might be. After a moment an odd coppery tang penetrated his senses. He knew the smell. It was blood, his blood.

_Oh, god, I'm bleeding. No. Please no._

More tears slid down his face as the gravity of the situation hit him. 

As he struggled to get to his feet he heard a sound. The sound of a door being opened.

"Daddy?"

"Ken," Duo gasped. He felt small hands on his arms.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

Duo grabbed at Ken's hand. "Go to the house. Get Trowa. Tell him to send someone for Adrianna. Then have him come out here. I need him."

"Daddy?"

"Go. Hurry."

"O... okay." The hands left him and he heard the sound of small feet running away from him.

"Please, hurry."


	18. Chapter Sixteen B

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Sixteen B

By SilverLady

Trowa stood quietly, leaning against the doorway and watching the figure sitting on the couch. The scene that he had walked in yesterday still bothered him and he felt it was time to get to the bottom of it. Especially since Quatre had sensed that there was something wrong between Duo and Heero and he had fretted about it the night before and again this morning. Trowa didn't want anything upsetting his small lover. Not in his condition.

Heero continued to glare at the fire. He knew that Trowa was watching him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. His mind was in turmoil as he turned over the things he had learned and reviewed them again and again. But no matter what way he looked nothing changed. He had been a stupid, hard-headed fool that had chased away and probably lost the one person in the world that had actually cared for him, not who his stepfather was and not for what he might be able to get him. That because of his stupid actions then and his cruel words now, not only would he never have the chance to find a bit of happiness with Duo, but he'd also lost any chance of getting to know the son he'd never known about. The son he had often dreamed about, in the long lonely days without Duo by his side. Because he knew that Duo would fight him every time he tried to even talk with the boy, protecting their son with a fierceness that Heero knew he couldn't win against. And it was his own damn fault for making Duo feel the need to be so protective.

If only he had thought before he'd opened his big mouth and stuck his foot in it.

Trowa sighed. It was becoming apparent that he was going to have to start this conversation. Frowning slightly he moved across the room and sat down next to Heero.

"What's going on?"

Heero didn't even look at him. "What?"

"Between you and our host. The tension is so thick you can see it and it's starting to upset Quatre."

Heero glanced over at Trowa, a quizzical look on his face.

"You know how sensitive Quatre can be to others emotions. And this pregnancy seems to have made that sensitivity more pronounced. He knew there was something wrong when I went up stairs last night to get him for dinner." 

Heero arched an eyebrow. He'd never heard Trowa say so many words at one time. Obviously Trowa's concern for Quatre was making him talkative.

Trowa continued to watch. "So what's the story?"

Heero turned back to the fire. "I knew him."

"When?"

"Before."

Trowa puffed out a breath. _And Quatre thinks it's hard to get me talking. _"Before when?"

"Before I was married. I met him in the park. He was sitting under my tree." Heero closed his eyes as he remembered that first meeting. "He didn't care who I was and he wasn't impressed. He was the first person who had ever treated me like a normal human not someone who could get him something."

"You became friends?"

"Friends and so much more."

"He was the one who were looking for."  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Why?"

"I told him I was getting married. Actually he heard about it from the gossipers in town and confronted me about it. I told him it wouldn't change anything. He disagreed. The next morning he was gone."

Trowa stared at Heero as the pieces fell into place. "You're Ken's father."

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I was a stupid ass. I made myself out to be the injured one. I accused him of a lot of things because I was hurt and I wanted to hurt him back. I succeeded just fine. So fine, it probably cost me any chance of getting him back."  
  


"You're in love with him."

"I never stopped. I just expected him to fit himself into my idea of the perfect companion. I never took how he might feel about it into consideration. I acted like the stuck-up royal ass he once called me."

"Have you told him that?"

"Why? It won't make any difference. He hates me now."

"You never know unless you try. Swallowing your pride and admitting you were wrong might be a good......"

Suddenly there was the slamming of a door and the sound of running footsteps. Before either man could react a hurtling body flung itself into the room and into Trowa's lap. "You gotta help my Daddy," Ken wailed as he clung to Trowa.

Trowa rubbed his hand across the upset boy's back. "What's wrong?"

"It's my Daddy. He's in the barn. He told me to get you. And to get Adrianna. He's hurt. Something's wrong with my Daddy."

Trowa rose to he feet. "Wufei is upstairs. Tell him to go and fetch Adrianna. I'll help your father. Where is he exactly?"

Ken sniffed as he looked at Trowa. "In the back of the barn where we keep all the extra vegetables."

"All right." Trowa set the boy down. "Go."

The boy quickly scampered up the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Heero's voice was low and pained sounding.

Trowa turned to find him trying to stand. "Don't get in the way. I'll go see what is wrong." Ignoring Heero's glare he turned and left the room.

*****

Duo struggled to remain conscious as yet another gut wrenching pain ripped through him. He hoped that Ken had found help and that they would get here soon. 

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders and a soothing voice slid through the pain. "Duo. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"The baby," he gasped. "Something is wrong with the baby. It hurts so bad."

Slowly the hands on his shoulders slid down his body to run across his abdomen. "Wufei has gone for Adrianna. Everything is going to be fine."

Duo grasped for Trowa's wrist. "Don't lie to me. Everything is not fine. I can...." He broke off as another pain tore through him. His body arched against the pain as he tried to keep from screaming. It felt as if he was being ripped in half

Before the pain had completely passed he felt his body being lifted from the floor. Strong arms wrapped around him as Trowa carried him from the barn and into the house. 

He vaguely heard voices asking what was wrong, but his mind was too fogged to follow the conversation that went on around him. After what seemed like an eternity of pain he felt soft hands on him and Adrianna's gentle voice telling him that she was there and that she would help. All he could do was beg her to make the pain go away. 

After a minute there was the blessed prick of the needle and the mind numbing relief it brought.

*****

Quatre sat quietly, looking around the room at his companions. It had seemed like days instead of hours since they had gathered here to wait and worry. 

He had been a little surprised when both Heero and Wufei had joined Trowa and himself to wait for news from Adrianna. Wufei had rarely let himself become involved in others and Heero hadn't seemed to care too much for their host. So their obvious concern confused Quatre.

And what had amazed him the most was the fact that, not only had Ken crawled up in Heero's lap for comfort, Heero had let him do so. He hadn't believed Heero was capable of being so caring, especially to a little boy he barely knew. But he had quieted the boy he had begun crying in earnest, holding him and telling him that everything would be okay now that Adrianna was here to take care of his Daddy. That, no, he didn't know what was wrong but he was sure that Adrianna was more that capable of helping. After all, she had been able to help him with his leg, hadn't she?

Even now he was gently stroking the boy's hair, soothing him with soft words, even thought the boy had fallen into an exhausted sleep almost an hour ago.

Just then the door opened and Adrianna entered slowly. There was an air of exhaustion and sadness about her.

Trowa and Wufei came to their feet as she walked over and sat down in the one empty chair.

"Duo?" Quatre's quiet voice asked fearfully.

Adrianna looked up. "He's going to be all right. It was a little iffy for a while but I finally got him stabilized."

"And the baby?" Surprisingly it was Heero that asked the question.

Adrianna looked over at him, a brief hint of surprised flashing in her eyes as she took in the scene. "The baby was stillborn. There was nothing I could do to save him."

"Him?"

"Yes, the baby was a boy."

"What happened?" Trowa asked worriedly.

"I don't know for certain yet. I would say that there was something wrong with the baby that caused Duo's body to abort the pregnancy; it's possible the baby was already dead. I'll know more in a little while, once I've had a chance to more thoroughly examine the body."

Quatre closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to lose your child. Unconsciously he pressed his hand against his own stomach, as if protecting the tiny life sheltered within.

"But Duo will be okay?" Heero asked softly.

"Yes. He's going to be laid up for at least a week or two while his body recovers from the ordeal. And it will probably take much longer for him to recover emotionally." Adrianna knew that Duo was going to take the loss pretty hard, which was why she was determined to find out exactly what had happened. She wanted to be able to reassure Duo that it wasn't anything he had done or not done that had caused this to happen.

"Should someone be with him?"

"Keeping a check on him would be a good idea, to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid, like getting out of bed. I've given him a sedative that should keep him asleep for at least another six hours and I'll leave some more medicine to give him if he has trouble sleeping. I would recommend that Ken be on hand when he wakes up. He's going to want to know where he is and if he's okay."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Quatre asked.

"Just be there. Let him know he's not alone and it wasn't his fault. Let him mourn. But don't let him sink too low."

Quatre nodded. "We will."

"How much longer will you be staying?"

"At least until after Quatre's child is born," Heero stated, causing the others to look at him in surprise. They all had thought Heero was anxious to leave.

Adrianna nodded, understanding the silent message in Heero's eyes. Duo was going to need all the help he could get to get past this. In some ways it was much worse than the rape that had caused all of this to begin with. She was glad to see that maybe, just maybe, Duo's wish was finally going to come true.

"That's good. He'll be much better off if you can help him around here as much as possible. The less he has to worry about the better. Just don't let him lock himself up and not do anything."

"We won't." There was a hint of firm determination in Heero's voice.

Quatre blinked at the unexpected behavior of his stepbrother. _What in the world is going on with him?_

Trowa glanced over at Heero as well. _I hope this works out. For all three of you._

Wufei just sat there with his mouth hanging open. _What did he just get us into?_


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Category: Angst, AU 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Rating: R (?)

Disclaimer: Standard. You know them all by now so I won't bore you with a repeat.

Notes: This takes place in a world of my own making, where things can and are twisted into strange things. So what doesn't seem possible is. There are M/M relationships in this fic (I'm very much a 1x2/3x4 fan.) so if boys being together (and I do mean together) bothers you don't read. 

Twisted Fates Part Seventeen

By SilverLady

Duo lay quietly, his mind too fogged for him to think clearly. He couldn't remember what had happened and why he was laying in bed. His last clear memory was of going to the barn to get some onions.

_The baby!_ Suddenly he gasped, remembering the horrible pain in his abdomen. He instinctively laid his hand on his belly, but instead of the comforting swell, there seemed to be nothing.

Then the memories of what had happened ripped through him. The pain and Trowa picking him up. Of Adrianna's soft voice and the prick of the needle.

_My baby?__ Where is my baby? What happened? Please, no. Not my baby. Where? What?_

"Duo." The voice was quiet and low, yet it slid through his chaotic thoughts easily. _Heero?__ What does he want? To yell at me some more and call me names? No more. I don't want him. I hate him. Go away. I want my baby. Liar. You still love him. Want him to love you. No. He hates me. Every reason. Don't deserve him. Don't deserve anything. My baby. Where is he? It's too soon. No. Please. Not my baby. Ken. Is he gone too? _"Ken?"

Heero gently stroked Duo's arm. "It's all right," he soothed. "Ken is right here." He looked down at the frightened boy. "Talk to your Daddy, Ken. Let him know you're okay."

The boy nodded slowly. He knew something bad had happened to his Daddy, but he didn't know what. "Daddy. I'm right here Daddy. You gonna be okay, right Daddy?"

Duo reached out with frantic fingers, seeking his son. "Ken? Where are you?"

Ken placed his hand within reached of his father's questing fingers. Duo quickly and tightly grasped his hand, making Ken gasp a little. "I'm right here, Daddy."

Slowly Duo's other hand came up and he ran shaking fingers across Ken's cheek. "You are all right?"

"I'm fine Daddy."

"The baby?"

"I don't know Daddy." Ken looked up at Heero, confusion written clearly on his face. Was that the bad thing that had happened? Had something bad happened to the baby in his Daddy's tummy? Was that what he had meant?

Heero shifted forward a little. "Ken. Why don't you go and tell the others that your Daddy is awake. I'm sure they would like to know."

Ken looked reluctant to leave his Daddy's side, but a look from Heero made him nod. It was obvious that Heero wanted to talk to his Daddy about grown up things. _Maybe the pretty blond one will tell me what's wrong with my Daddy and the baby._

He carefully pried his hand away from Duo's tight grip and headed for the door.

"And why don't you get them to make your Daddy some tea as well," Heero added as the boy opened the door.

"Okay."

"Why did you do that?" Duo demanded, his voice thin and tired.

"Because he has enough to worry about without adding more. Besides I'm sure Quatre can help him to understand. He's always been much better at words than I."

Duo turned his head away. "The baby?"

"A boy."

Duo sighed. "My son?"

"Adrianna did everything she could, but he was stillborn."

Duo clenched his eyes shut and gripped the covers tightly. "He's gone?"

"I'm sorry Duo. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Duo ignored the tears that slowly ran down his cheeks. "Don't lie to me. If I hadn't gone out there. If I hadn't...."

Heero placed his hand on Duo's. "It wasn't anything you did..."

Duo jerked away, sitting up and yanking the covers around him; ignoring the shooting pain that ran through his body. "I said don't lie to me! It was my fault! I should have known better! I should have done things differently! I should have...."

Heero reached forward and grabbed both of Duo's hands in his own. "It wasn't anything you did. You did everything you were supposed to. She said you had already said that there was something different this time. Adrianna said that the fault wasn't yours. It was the father's. There was something wrong with the baby. Something that made it die. That it was amazing it had lived as long at it had."

"Not It!" Duo cried out, trying to free himself from Heero's grip. "He! My son!" Duo suddenly crumpled in on himself and began to cry in earnest. "My son. Oh god, my son."

Heero gently pulled Duo to him, wrapping his arms around him and held him as he cried. "Yes, Duo, mourn. Mourn the loss of your son. But please, remember the one that you have. Don't blame yourself for something that you had nothing to do with."

For long minutes Duo cried as if his heart would break, but finally the bout of weeping eased. When he made motions of backing away, Heero let him go. He knew that it would take time to mend things, for Duo and with him.

"Why this sudden bit of caring?" Duo whispered.

"It's not sudden," Heero replied, just as softly. "Just long over due." He sighed as he straightened, trying not to put too much weight on his leg. "We are going to stay here until after Quatre's child is born, if that is all right with you. I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore, so if you don't feel you can handle Quatre being near, we'll move on."

"Why stay?"

"Because we want to and because I think you need to have people near."

"To take care of me?" There was a hint of the old stubborn Duo in the words.

Heero smirked slightly. "No. To help. Everyone, even you, needs help sometimes. Besides, Adrianna wants you in bed for at least a week."

"I don't think her husband would like that."

Heero shook his head. "Duo?"

"What?"

"It's going to be all right. Just give yourself some time."

"Easy for you to say." Duo rolled over. "Where is he?"

Heero blinked. "Who?"

"My son. What did you do with the body? Throw it out with the garbage."

"No. We were waiting for you to wake up so that you could tell us what you wanted to do. I don't know what burial practices your people use. I do remember you being sad because your parents had no graves. I thought that you would want to bury your son properly."

Duo shuddered slightly, amazed that Heero had remembered that long ago day. "There is a tree just beyond the barn. It stands pretty much alone. It would be a nice place for a grave I think."

Heero nodded. "Then that is what we shall do."

"I want to be there."

"You are still weak, you should....."

"I want to be there to bury my son." Duo closed his eyes. "David Robert."

"What?"

"He should have a name. David Robert Maxwell."

Heero nodded. He would see to it that there was a proper grave marker for the child, with the name his father had given him. "That is a good name. He will go to the next world carrying it proudly."

Duo sighed. "Get me when you are ready."

"I will." Heero grabbed the crutches that Adrianna had reluctantly left for him. "Rest until then."

"What about my tea?" Duo voice was slurred as sleep overtook him.

"I'll keep it warm for you."

*****

Quatre looked up as Heero made his way into the room. "Well?"

"Where's Trowa or Wufei?"

"In the kitchen. Why?"

Heero nodded as he continued on to the kitchen.

Quatre frowned at Heero's retreating back. There were times when he would love to wring his dear stepbrother's neck. Now being one of them. With a little huff he got to his feet and followed.

*****

Heero paused in the doorway, taking note of the scene before him. Trowa was sitting next to the table, a sleeping Ken in his lap, while Wufei was at the stove, apparently trying to boil water.

"Very domestic," he commented.

Trowa looked up. "Practice."

Heero nodded toward Ken. "Is he all right?"

"I tried to explain a little bit about what happened. He understands that the baby is not in his Daddy's tummy any more and that he is.... not alive. He does have some concept of death, from the animals and things that are on the farm. Mostly he knows that his Daddy is very sad."

Heero nodded. "Duo would like to bury his son out by the large tree beyond the barn. I told him we would see to it, but he wants to be there. I don't know what kind of ceremony his people do, but I thought it would help him."

Wufei turned. "There have already been a couple of people by to offer their help. I told them I would let them know. But I know what tree you speak of and can begin making the grave there, if you wish." He frowned slightly. "It would give me something to do."

Heero nodded. "Sounds good."

"What about a marker?" Quatre asked as he came in behind Heero. He had heard most of the conversation.

"A what?"

"A grave stone. Something to mark the grave. Usually with the name and dates on it."

"I know what it is. What about it?"

"We need to make something, even if it's only temporary one until a more permanent one can be made." 

"Can you do that?"

"Yes. I just need to find a small piece of wood."

"Then would you please?" Heero paused. "David Robert Maxwell," he said in answer to the unasked question. "He named him David Robert."

Quatre nodded. "I'll get right at it." He headed through the kitchen and out the back door. Wufei moved to follow him.

"Quatre?" Heero spoke up.

Quatre paused. "Yes."

"Could you make two more while you are at it? With the names James Andrew and Angelina Catherine on them?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Quatre just gave him an odd smile, then followed Wufei out.

"Who are they?" Trowa asked.

"Duo's parents. They never had a proper grave. Maybe it's time we give them one."

"Penance?"

"Remembrance."

*****

It was late afternoon when Heero reentered Duo's room. Everything was ready. He had been a little surprised at the number of people that had suddenly shown up at Duo's door. It showed him just how valued a person Duo was to the small community. They had come to show him their support. It was comforting to know that Duo would never be alone again, but it also should him that there was no way Duo would ever leave this place he called home. That if Heero wanted any kind of a life with him, it would have to be here, with these people that had taken Duo in as one of their own.

He paused by the bed and looked down at the sleeping figure. Trowa was right. He needed to swallow his pride and admit to Duo what an ass he'd been. That he would do anything to get back in Duo's good graces. Not for the son he had fathered, but for the love and companionship of the man that meant everything to him. Though Ken was a bonus he had not planned on, he knew that Duo was the important thing. That Ken would grow up and have a life of his own, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Duo. No matter what.

Carefully he reached down and touched Duo's arm. "Duo?"

Duo stirred restlessly, but didn't awaken.

"Duo. Wake up. You said you wanted to be there. It's time."

Slowly Duo turned his head. "Who?"

"It's Heero. Trowa will be up in a minute to get you."

"Get me?"

"You said you wanted to be there. When we buried your son. It's time. Everything is ready. We're just waiting for you." 

A shudder ran through Duo's body. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He didn't want to remember. "Now?"

"Yes. If you'd rather not...."

Duo slowly rolled over and sat up. "No. I have to be there."

Heero nodded, understanding. But before he could say anything the door opened and Trowa walked into the room.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes," Duo answered. 

Trowa walked over to the bed. "Did you want to change?"

Duo ran his hand over the old nightshirt he was wearing. The thought of going through the torture of putting clothes on, especially pants, right now was something he didn't want to think about. "No. I'm fine." _You'll have to take me as I am._

Trowa reached down and carefully lifted Duo into his arms. "Just hold on. I'll carry you."

Duo nodded as he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. A small part of him wished that it was Heero carrying him, but the sound of the crutches behind them reminded him that, even if they were on better terms, Heero still wasn't capable of doing this right now.

*****

When they stepped out into the yard, Duo was surprised at the murmur of voices. He hadn't expected anyone but the four who were staying here to be there.

He felt a small hand on his arm. "Duo?" He recognized the voice as Adrianna's. "How are you feeling?"

_That was the dumbest question you've ever asked me. How do you think I'm feeling? I'm going to bury my son._ "Numb," Duo whispered.

"Everything will be fine. We just wanted you to know that we are here for you."

"We?"

"Everyone. The whole town came. I don't know how they heard, but they did."

Another hand touched him. "It's gonna be just fine," a voice told him.

"Miss Lily?"

"Course. Who else did you expect?" She leaned in a little closer. "You okay out here with these strangers? I can come stay with you if you'd like."

Duo managed a weak smile, knowing that Trowa had heard. "I'm fine. They've been a great help."

"They'd best be." Duo knew that she was glaring at Trowa.

"I'm sorry, Duo. About what happened. Wish there was something I could do to help," Bill Grendal spoke softly as he came up to them.

Duo managed a weak smile. "I know. Thank you."

One by one the others came forward to offer the condolences and their support. Duo was grateful at the show of love and support these people gave him. It reaffirmed his decision to stay here.

Finally Trowa reached the old tree. Moving slowly he lowered Duo so that he was standing. "Quatre made the marker."

Duo reached out with his hand, not noticing that Trowa helped guided it. Slowly he ran his fingers over the board, tracing the letters that had been cut into it. "David Robert Maxwell. Born too soon. He will be missed."

Duo swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. "Thank you." His hand unconsciously drifted to one side where he found another marker. He frowned as he traced the letters he found. "What?"

"It says James Andrew Maxwell. Never forgotten. And there is another one that says Angelina Catherine. Always in our hearts. Heero asked Quatre to do them. He said it was about time they had something to mark their passing."

Duo rubbed his hand across his nose, stunned that Heero had remembered. Not only that his parents had no grave but their names as well. It had been so long since that day in the park. 

"Did you want to say anything?"

Duo nodded weakly. "I love you. Mom, Dad, take care of your grandson for me. Maybe someday we'll meet again."

Slowly he turned around. "Thank you all, for being here. It means a great deal to me. I was taught that as long as you are remembered, you will live on. I know that my son will be remembered and I thank you for that. May he be happy in the world beyond and may I someday join him." Duo managed a weak smile. "But not too soon. I still have another son to raise first." 

He felt a small hand take his. "I love you," Ken whispered.

Duo smiled down at him. "I know. I love you too."

Duo almost swore he felt a gentle hand run through his hair, a soft remembrance of a woman long gone. He sighed. "Shall we go home?"

Ken giggled. "Daddy, we are home."

Duo smiled again. "So we are. So we are." He ran his hand through Ken's hair. "Let's go in the house. Daddy's tired."

"Okay." Ken looked up. "You can carry him, Trowa. Like you did before."

Trowa nodded to the boy as he picked him up.

Ken smiled his approval. Things would be all right. He knew it.

******

End. For Now.


End file.
